The Path From Which We Choose
by GoodGurl
Summary: A Quiefer epic. Quistis and Seifer have a child together and now their child has been kidnapped by the followers of Ultimaecia. The Epilogue is here! You won't be disappointed!Please rr!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My new alternative from Days To Come, since not many people are reviewing it. Anyway, this is a whole new different story, set in a the time when the ff8 should be. This is a Quiefer story... well, sort of.   
  
  
The Path From Which We Choose  
  
  
  
He paced around the room, trying to figure out what to do. He pushed his glasses up at the bridge of his nose with his stubby fingers and stared at the figure sitting on a chair in front of his desk. He only wished it didn't have to be this way.But there were rules.   
  
"Quistis.... there are rules in Garden that must be followed," Cid started, leaning forward to take a glimpse of her form. He could tell she was uncomfortable, seeing she was fidgeting with her fingers and adjusting her glasses so many times.   
  
Quistis took a quiet deep breath. She had a feeling he would find out sooner or later. 'Damn him!' he thought. 'Why didn't he stop if he knew what was coming? Why didn't she stop it? Did he do it so she could be kicked out of Garden?'  
  
After a couple of seconds, Cid continued.  
  
"These rules that you have done successfully to follow for the years you have been here. I really hate to say this, but...." Cid stood up and placed a stubby hand on the young woman's limp shoulder. "You have not been accepted back as an Instructor. I know you worked so hard to renew your lisence, but now this happens."  
  
Quistis shook her head, not really wanting to hear more. She stood up, gently removing the man's hand from her shoulder, which sagged slowly. "How- How did you know?"  
  
Cid sighed, feeling uncomfortable. "I'm afraid I can not tell you who told me. It's not that important. You are also cut from SeeD."  
  
She couldn't breath. For years she has been working hard to please Garden, now this! Her knees weakened, but she managed to containe her composure. Quistis looked up and gave Cid a calm, cool look, before the Headmaster added something that made Quistis even more uneasy.  
  
"Does he know?"   
  
Surprised by his question, Quistis sat back down on the chair and crossed her legs. She placed a hand on her nose and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "No, he doesn't," she replied. Reluctantly, she glanced at the walls around her, not wanting to meet Cid's eyes. She was too ashamed and he was too disappointed. "I... I don't know what to tell him."  
  
The door in the room swung open. "Then let me," a woman's voice interrupted.  
  
Quistis turned her head at the source of the voice and frowned at Matron. "Matron... I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. It just happened. I was lonely and...." The young woman paused, feeling Matron's hand on her shoulder.  
  
Matron shook her head. "Do not apologize, my child. I know what feeling lonely was like. I will tell him for you."  
  
"No.... Don't tell him. I think it's best that you don't." Quistis turned her head towards Cid. "When do you want me to leave?"  
  
Cid didn't get a chance to explain as Matron cut in. "You are not leaving this Garden. Not when you have a child coming into the world."  
  
Quistis looked at Cid, a look of hope pleaded in her eyes. Feeling ashamed for herself, she hung her head and said, "No, it's best that I don't stay here. My reputation here in Garden would be ruined if I stay. Everyone still hates Seifer for what he's done and they will hate me too for doing what I should never have done." A tear escaped her left eye. She wiped it quickly and forced herself to stand up from her chair. She wanted to salut Cid for a good bye, but decided against it, since she wasn't an Instructor or a SeeD anymore. She was ashamed... too ashamed to face her friends now. "I'll pack my bags and I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Matron felt a rush of sadness within her. She wrapped her arms around her taller 'daughter.' "I want you to tell him now, before you leave."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "I can't, Matron. I'm not ready. I'll tell him when I have the courage to.... Good bye," she said, choking the last word.  
  
Matron closed her eyes. She realized this would be the last for her to hug her 'daughter.' She would have asked her to stay and live at the orphanage.... Matron fluttered her eyes open and pulled herself away from the girl, to look at her straight in the eyes. "How about you stay at the orphanage? We can have it rebuilt and you can keep it as your own home for you and your new baby. Other orphaned kids will play with your child."  
  
The blond woman looked at her. Her face fell into a forwn. "No. It brings too much memory for me. I don't want that."  
  
"Come on, Quistis," Matron urged her. "You can't stay in a city full of dangerous people. The orphanage is much more secluded and is away from any danger."   
  
Quistis surely couldn't object to her suggestion. She was right. The orphanage was a quiet and secluded place. Like Matron said, the orphanage would keep going, until the buiding couldn't take it anhmore. She would still bring more orphans and her baby can grow up to be friends with them. 'What about Seifer?' she thought to herself.   
  
"You can tell him when you're ready... like you said," Matron replied.  
  
Quistis wasn't surprised that Matron knew what she was thinking. After all, she was a Sorceress and could read people's minds. Without a second thought, she wrapped her pale arms around her 'mother' and Quistis, for the first time, broke down and cried.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There! This is just a very short starting, but I think I did a pretty good job on it. Anyway, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANX!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl   
  



	2. Chapter 2 - Mighty Aphrodite

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a long time to finish the second chapter. I had visitors over so... anyway, everyone must be wondering how it happened exactly between Seifer and Quistis. Well, I'm happy to say that this is the chapter that explains it all! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Mighty Aphrodite  
  
  
  
Quistis could barely remember what happened between her and Seifer. It was true that she was drunk during that time they made love, but Quistis also felt lonely and she knew she couldn't blame Seifer for it all. She urged him to continue and it was her job to stop it. But somehow, she couldn't help but wonder why Seifer didn't stop. Instead, he kept on going, even if he knew she was consumed with alcohol. It seemed like yesterday....  
  
****************  
  
She was known to be one of the most beautiful women in the Garden. Everyone admired her. For her beauty and intelligence. The Trepies admired her and even described her as the 'Mighty Aphrodite,' because she was beautiful and strict in a good way. Now, she was admired as one of the heroes who saved the world from Ultimaecia's grasp. After her defeat, the SeeD ball suddenly arrived. Selphie and her Garden Committee were psyched when they were picked to do the decorations for the ball. Even though Selphie was one of those who graduated, she was still up on doing it. Irvine transfered to Balamb, because of Selphie's influence on him. They have grown close in the past couple weeks, but Zell was Selphie's true love. The two also grew close and have been inseparable since. Irvine had many girls he could find in Balamb. That's probably one of the reasons as well. Rinoa quit the Forest Owls and joined the SeeD, helping them with missions and helping Squall to open up more. Quistis wished it was her helping him, but she knew she couldn't compete. The Garden Committee had made an idea to make the ball more interesting. They all asked for Cid to have Nida land the now flying Garden to Fisherman's Horizon. At the same time, without anyone knowing, Seifer had been readmitted back to Garden. It was of Matron's request, because she still cares for Seifer no matter what he has done. With one exception though. He was not to come to the SeeD ball to join the others. Seifer took it rather well, considering him wanting to add forgiveness from the people he had done the crime to. Even with his return and his promise to become loyal to Garden, everyone there still did not trust him. Everyone had different reactions on his return. Zell, with his ill-tempered manner, gritted his teeth and mumbled something about 'Chicken-Wuss' and clenched his fists in anger. Selphie, although known to have a hyper active attitude, smiled slightly at that idea, wrapping her slender arms around Zell's flustered shoulders and calming him down. Irvine didn't react much. He barely knew Seifer, with the exception of being thrown together in the orphanage, but him and Seifer were never that close then. He couldn't really react to his return. Rinoa hung her head and Quistis couldn't tell from behind her hair her expression. She was either mad, happy, annoyed or... moslty anything that could be described. And lastly, was Squall. He didn't say anything, but she could read her former student like a book. He was upset at this whole idea, but the thought of upsetting Matron was enough to keep him from saying anything.   
  
She closed her laptop and glanced at her watch. It was only an hour left until the ball, but Quistis didn't feel like dressing herself up too much, after all, the ball was just something most young people enjoyed dancing in. It wasn't anything big on her list.   
  
"Quistis? Hey, Quistis!" The blond woman heard a muffled voice say. She could recognize Selphie's hyper-active tone.  
  
Quistis stood up and reluctantly opened the door. Selphie stood there already dressed in her evening gown and all the makeup that fit her and with her hands clasped behind her back. The shorter girl wore a yellow squin dress that looked like Rinoa's when Squall and her first met, except it was longer and had a shaul behind her shoulders that wrapped around her. She paired it with a strapless white shoes. She gave a smile before turning to her right and waving a hand at someone. The taller girl didn't have a chance to see who she was calling for, when a head popped in with a hello.   
  
"Hey, Quisty!" the other girl greeted. She stepped inside without Quistis' consent, followed by Selphie, who closed the door behind her once they both got in. Rinoa was wearing a baby blue dress upto her knees and black, strapless high heeled shoes. The same as Selphie's, except for the colours. She was holding a plastic bag.  
  
"Why are you guys dressed already? We have an hour left until the ball," Quistis said, looking at Rinoa puzzingly.  
  
Rinoa showed her the plastic bag, saying nothing about them dressed so early and took her hand. "Come on, Quisty!"  
  
"What's going on?" Quistis asked. She felt Selphie's hands push her towards the bathroom, while Rinoa pulled her in. Quistis wasn't fighting, but she was VERY curious.  
  
"We're going to make you the true Aphrodite!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
****************  
  
The ball finally arrived. Everyone were already there, gathered around to make a nice evening. Quistis felt really lonely, after watching her friends with someone. Zell and Selphie were dancing, enjoying each other's company, even though they weren't at the right beat of the music. Rinoa and Squall were too caught up with each other to even care what beat they're on and Irvine... he was busy chatting with all the girls there. Upon Quistis' arrival, dressed in a sheen red dress that reached her ankle, paired with a black strapless shoes, everyone stared at her in awe and amazement. Quistis had her hair down. Her blond hair flowing freely to her waist. She looked different and everyone liked it. After a few minutes, everyone had forgotten about her as she moved by the refreshment stand to get something to drink. Sitting back down, she sipped a little bit of her drink and grimaced when her tongue tastes something bitter about it. It was spiked. She wanted to say something to Cid, but decided against it. She watched at her friends having the time of their lives while she pondered about why she's not having fun. It was the fact that she was lonely. She was different than her friends. She was an adult, they were the kids. She was the teacher, they were the students. She was the past, they were the future. All she wanted was to go back to her room and cry, but she knew she had to change her ways. Quistis chugged her spiked drink in one gulp. She didn't realize that someone was watching her. Ignoring the idea of someone checking her out, Quistis took another scoop of the drink and downed it quickly before turning to the exit door that lead to the outside of the building, towards the beautiful view of Fisherman's Horizon. No one even noticed her as she left. She was like an invisible woman to them. But she didn't care. All she wanted was fresh air so she could hide her feelings from everyone. Feelings of despair, sadness and loneliness. She decided to go to the harbour of Fisherman's Horizon where the moon would be the fullest. It would be nice to see the moon shining in the distant ocean. Quistis held the front of her dress while she walked towards her destination.   
  
Once she arrived, she felt someone behind her. She turned around and gasped, noticing a tall figure approaching her. She was about to run, when she noticed a glint of gray coming from the figure. She paused and said nothing. She knew it was Seifer Almasy himself.  
  
  
"What are you doing following me, Seifer?" Quistis folded her arms across her chest and continued towards the end of the harbour where the moon was now shining brightly in front of her.  
  
Seifer's face could now be visible as he moved closer to her. "What are you doing here, Instructor?"  
  
Quistis turned around, stopping just an inch from the edge of the deck. The alcohol was now kicking in. Her left feet suddenly lost balance as she started to stumbled backwards towards the deep waters. Seifer quickly ran for her help. He thrust his hand forwards, wrapping it strongly, yet gently arounf Quistis' slender waist and pulled her to him. He looked down on the startled woman and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Geez, Trepe! Don't you know how to walk?" he said,removing his arm around her. He looked into her ocean blue eyes. He never realized how beautiful she really is. He looked at her up and down and noticed the dress she wore showed a little of her cleavage, yet it showed her full bodied figure. For the first time in his life, she looked beautiful to him. Like the Goddess of Love.   
  
"Of course I know how to walk!" Quistis replied in a harsh tone, pushing herself away from him. She almost fell down again on the water, but she managed to balance herself, grabbing Seifer's strong hands.  
  
Seifer could smell alcohol from her breath when she talked. "Have you been drinking, Trepe? Well..." He folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "This is the side I have never seen in Instructor Trepe."  
  
"Shut up, Seifer!" Quistis quietly screamed. She turned away from him, facing her self on the beautiful moon that peeked itself from behind the ocean."You don't know what it's like to be me! I sit there in class all day, wondering what mark I should give the students in their tests! I'm a teenager for crying out loud! I'm a teenager! But I act like a mother, babysitting kids who listen to what I say. My friends have their own lives and they don't even see me. I'm like a wall to them! A wall that could never be broken! YOU HAVE NO IDEA SEIFER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!!" Her breath was getting shallow as she stared into Seifer's surprised emerald green eyes. Tears fell all at once from her eyes, wiping them quickly with the back of her hand.   
  
Seifer stood there, aghast with her behaviour. He didn't say anything, instead, without thinking, wrapped his arms around Quistis.  
  
Quistis was surprised at Seifer's action, but she pushed it away, wrapping her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. His chest that felt so broad and strong that all she wanted was to touch it, feel it. She quickly shook her thoughts away. What was she thinking? This was Seifer! The enemy! The traitor! Yet, she couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this.  
  
Seifer didn't know what he was doing, but he felt right somehow. Her beauty mesmerized him and he couldn't help but feel her, touch her in any way no one has ever done before. He never realized, but he has fallen in love with Quistis Trepe, even though they barely made any personal contacts since they were kids. Matron helped him remember, just before he got here. Quistis seemed different and enticingly beautiful. He wasn't sure if this was lust or love he was thinking of, but he wanted to kiss her and make the pain she endured away from her heart.   
  
The taller blond abruptly removed his arms from her, keeping his eyes into her own. Both neither said any word, until Quistis broke the silence.  
  
Wiping more tears from her eyes, she placed her eyes on the moon. "Seifer... I...." She had no idea what to say after the moment had just passed. She was speechless.  
  
Dark clouds hovered over them. Quistis and Seifer looked up. Rain suddenly covered them, so quickly, that Quistis and Seifer had no time to duck from the wet, cold drops that fell one by one from the clouds. Quistis removed her shaul from her shoulders and covered her head with it, looking around for a place to hide from the rain until it would subside. She felt someone put a jacket around her and she looked up to see Seifer nodding towards something. She followed his gaze and noticed a small cottage to the right of the deck.   
  
"We can go in there until the rain stops pouring," Seifer suggested, taking her hand and pulling her towards the small place where, Quistis guessed, the fishermen kept their things.   
  
The place was empty, once they got inside. It looked like a run-down abandoned cottage with nothing, but a small table was present. Quistis frowned. What is she suppose to do while waiting for the rain to stop?  
  
"You can sit, you know," Seifer replied, back to his arrogant ways. He sat near the walls, his back leaning on the wooden barrier.  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes, sitting across Seifer. Her hair was wet and her dress showed so much more than just her bra underneath. She quickly wrapped her shaul around the exposed area and sat uncomfortably. She could hear the rain pouring madly outside, tapping on the roof like carpenters banging nails with their hammer.  
  
Seifer had to remove his eyes away from her. He noticed how she covered her exposed chest that was wet from the rain and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to touch them.  
  
Stop is Seifer! he thought. What was he thinking? Is he feeling lust for his former teacher?  
  
"Garden kick you out of the ball or something?" Seifer questioned, looking his eyes around instead of Quistis' face.  
  
Quistis jerked her head up. "No they didn't kick me!"  
  
"Oh really? 'Cause I thought the reason you're here is that they kicked you out."  
  
Quistis stood up, dropping the shaul away from her exposed area. "They would never kick me out! I'm the most valuable teachers there are!"  
  
Seifer shook his head in disgust. "Sure you are! If you're so valuable, what are you doing walking all alone and drunk?"  
  
The blond woman picked up her shaul and wrapped it around her chest, then tied it expertly. "I'll have you know that I left in my own will! They DID NOT kick me out!"  
  
Seifer laughed hautilly, making Quistis even more angry. She walked in front of him and looked down, staring at his green eyes, waiting for his usual replies.  
  
"In your own free will? Since when does Quistis Trepe have her own free will? I thought you follow orders?" Seifer talked back, standing up and staring right back at her.  
  
"Since I WAS FIRED!" Quistis yelled, staring defiantly at him.  
  
Seifer's eyes widened. He didn't expect this answer, but he went on anyway. It was still fun to make her mad. She was kind of cute when she was. "Fired, eh? What did you do? Make another student fail?"  
  
That was that. Quistis had nothing to say. She closed her eyes in defeat and sat back down to her spot. Bringing her knees in, she put her arms around her legs and hung her head. "No, Seifer. I lost the only student that was valuable to the team."  
  
Seifer didn't say anything.  
  
"That valuable student was top of the class, until his arrogance got to him. That student disappointed me in any way, but I never lost hope of wanting to change him."  
  
Seifer snorted. "Changing him? Did you even try to? No, you didn't Miss Trepe. You know why? Because you were too busy swooning over the Great Boy Wonder, Squall Leonheart. The apple of everyone's eye!" He glared down at her, with so much hate and sorrow.  
  
Quistis stood up. "What are you talking about? I never swooned over him! He has Rinoa!"  
  
"I'm not talking about now, Quistis. I'm talking about then. About how you favoured him over me."  
  
"That's bullshit, Almasy! I treated you both equally! You know that!"  
  
"No, I didn't know that! If I have known that, then I would never have gone to Edea and betrayed you all. Look, the rain stopped. I'm leaving. See you later, Quistis." Seifer walked passed the surprised young woman, but Quistis wasn't about to give up now.  
  
"Seifer... Please don't go. I- I'm sorry... Why do you think I never paid attention to you?" She moved closer to him.  
  
"I... I don't know... I have to go." Seifer started to leave again, but Quistis placed a hand on his arm, making him turn around and looked at her once again.   
  
"Seifer please don't go," she repeated. The alcohol was kicking in now. She didn't know what she was saying. She moved her hand around his chest, feeling every bit of his broad muscles. Could this be lust?  
  
Seifer placed a hand on her hand, stopping her from moving it further down his pants. "What are you doing, Quistis?"  
  
"Quistis..." she purred. When he said her name, she felt her heart jump. She missed kissing someone. She missed kissing him. Where did that come from? She's never kissed him before. Has she? Moving her fingers to his lips, she stared at it for a while, then met his eyes with hers. "Seifer... I don't want to be alone." It's true she didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be all alone... forever. This was her moment. The grand finaly and her only chance to be with someone. This was the risk she is willing to take. Gently, Quistis removed his jacket, sliding it down on the floor and seeing his hard chest through his wet black shirt.  
  
"Alone?" Seifer felt her lips against his. So soft and gentle, that he couldn't remove them from her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, unzipping the back of her dress with one hand, while the other explored around her waist.   
  
Quistis kissed him, massaging her tongue with his. She moaned, feeling Seifer's hand remove her bra and the shaul that was tied around her chest. It fell freely on the floor. She stepped over it, removing Seifer's pants.   
  
Seifer pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck with so much excitement curled between them that they couldn't find themselves to stop. Lust revolved around them. They weren't sure if this was true, but they didn't have time to think what it was, until their bodies finally touched naked against each other. They made love through the night.  
  
____  
  
Morning came. Quistis woke up with a stiff neck. She couldn't remember what happened, but she knew who she did it with. She was wrapped in someone's large trench coat, but he wasn't there. Quistis removed the coat from on top of her and looked around. The sun was peeking through the window. She quickly dressed herslef when she realized what time it was. Without thinking, she took the coat and ran out, towards the direction of Garden. Hopefully everyone is still asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well... that's what happened everyone! You have to figure out whether Quistis was drunk, in love or just plain lonely, but that's what truly happened! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! See ya!  



	3. Chapter 3 - Old Memories

  
Author's note: Okay, you must be wondering if Seifer will ever find out about him being a daddee! Well, this chapter, and I'm thankful to say.... is the chapter. But there's a catch. What happens when another trouble is causing Galbadia and it has something to do with Quistis and her baby? Oh! There's a short childhood memory of Quistis and Seifer, told by Matron.  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Leaning Towards Home   
  
  
  
"SQUALL LEONHEART,RINOA HEARTILLY,SIEFER ALMASY,SELPHIE TILMITT AND ZELL DINCTH, PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE," The PAC system boomed around the hallways of Garden and into the sleeping forms of the students. "I REPEAT, PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE."  
  
"What the fuck?!" Seifer fell out of his bed once Xu's voice filled his head. He glanced at his watch and read that it was five minutes to nine in the morning. He glared towards the PAC system that was now attached to the wall of his room. Cid had thought of the idea. The Headmaster was flustered every time the students arrived late in class that he built the system above the heads of the students to wake them up. It was working, considering Seifer was able to jump higher this time from his bed. "Stupid Garden rules" he grumbled, insulting the voice on the system. His hair was messed up from sleep and the nightmares that has started after him and Quistis decided to avoid each other at all cost after what happened between them that night a week ago. Sloppily, he put on a blue shirt and black pants. He combed his hair quickly, seeing how Cid was tight about his SeeDs being late for a meeting and left his room without a word towards his room mate, who was sleeping like a baby on his bed.  
  
  
****************  
  
Quistis knocked on the door to the place she has learned to grow up in. She shifted her suitcase to her other hand and waited for someone to answer the door. Another second and a woman with long dark hair finally answered, smiling as she noticed Quistis standing there waiting patiently and her growing belly with the baby inside.  
  
"Hi sweetheart! My, are you early!" Matron greeted, wrapping her arms lovingly around Quistis.  
  
Quistis wrapped her arms in return. "Good morning Matron!" Once she let go, she said, "Yeah, I am early aren't I?"   
  
Matron laughed. "I'm not surprised. Little Quistis was always on time, never tardy for her dinner or for the game nights we had."  
  
Quistis looked at her, trying to remember exactly who she was then. "I'm sorry, Matron," she apologized, looking at Matron with an innocent look. Matron opened the door for her and she stepped in without saying another word.   
  
"Why are you sorry, my little Quisty?" Matron said, as she led Quistis to her bedroom. She opened the door and stepped aside so Quistis could see the room she made for her convenience.   
  
"I'm sorry because I don't remember anything about my childhood." The blond young woman looked around, trying to remember exactly who's room this was. Her eyes came upon a vanity table with a silver picture frame that looked old, yet still had the shine to it. She put down her suitcase and walked over to the frame. Picking it up, she noticed a picture of six kids smiling.   
  
"Maybe this picture will help you," Matron said from behind her.  
  
Quistis glanced over her shoulder, looking at the older woman confusingly. She turned her head back to the picture, noticing a blond girl sitting next to a smirking blond boy. Next to him sat a brunette, cross legged and frowning. Quistis immediately recognized Squall. Another blond boy sat next to the other side of Squall. Zell had one arm around Selphie's shoulders, while Selphie gave a piece sign with her small fingers. Irvine was the only one standing, with his arms folded across his chest and with a goofy smile. She turned her eyes back to the two blonds sitting side by side. She recognized herself, long blond hair and innocent blue eyes that sparkled then. Now, she barely recognized her older self. She didn't see the sparkle in her eyes anymore. She saw only a lonely soul trying desperately to get out into the open. She noticed a flower, a lilly maybe, tied around her neck with a small string. She looked at Matron with a questionable stare.  
  
"Matron.... what's this flower here?"   
  
The woman glanced at the picture. "The flower? Why... Seifer gave that to you. I have it with me."  
  
"You... you do? I don't remember Seifer giving this to me."  
  
"Ah, but you don't remember that you and Seifer kissed for the first time on the beach did you?"   
  
Quistis' eyes widened. "We- we did?"  
  
"Yes, my angel." Matron reached out and touched her golden tresses that hung at the side of her face and curled it behind her ear. "You were only... ten I think. I watched you both from afar, but I can read what you two were saying. Everyone else was playing on the other side, while you and Seifer sat on a log and talked for hours before you had to leave to be trained in Garden."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Matron nodded, sitting on the bed. She patted the bed beside her and Quistis sat down.   
  
****************  
  
"Quisty?" A little blond boy shifted his gaze from the sleeping sun and into the hazel eyes of a little blond girl with hair much more golden yellow than his. His was golden brown. Then, Quistis' eyes were hazel.  
  
Quistis looked up, smiling. "What is it Seify?"  
  
Seifer shyly turned away. "Um.... I have something for you."  
  
"For me? Why?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I dunno. I wanted to give something to you before you leave to go to Garden."  
  
Quistis blinked. "You didn't have to Seify...."  
  
Seifer waved a hand in front of him insistently. He removed his arm that was hiding behind his back and produced a flower attached to a small thread. It was a white flower with tear-dropped like petals. Quistis' eyes glowed in surprise, taking the necklace from him and staring at it. She looked at Seifer.   
  
"You made this Seify?" Quistis asked, playing with the string with her fingers.  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah...." he replied shyly. "I... I care for you," he said.  
  
The blond girl smiled. "I care for you too." She put the necklace around her neck and tied it behind her. "This is pretty! Thank you!" She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Seifer blushed furiously. "You welcome." He looked at her, who was now watching the sun go down. Slowly, Seifer leaned towards her to give her another kiss on the cheek, but as she turned back to glance at him their lips met. Seifer didn't see that coming. Neither did Quistis. Their lips lingered for a moment until their faces turned a crimson red. Embarrassed, they quickly let go and stared at each other for a moment. None of them said anything after that, instead they sat beside each other, gazing at the sun, ready to hide behind the moon.   
  
"Hey, you guys! Dinner!" Matron called from afar.  
  
Quistis looked up, waving a hand at their beloved Matron. "We're coming, Matron!" she replied. She looked at Seifer. "I'll race ya!" she exclaimed, forgetting about the kiss, but keeping it in her heart and promised to herself she would keep it forever.  
  
Their first kiss.   
  
Seifer smiled, also forgetting about what happened, but he will always remember that one time their first kiss appeared between them. "Okay!" he replied.   
  
Quistis laughed, dashing suddenly pass him.   
  
"Hey! No fair!" Seifer yelled after her as he ran to catch up.  
  
  
**************  
  
Seifer walked towards the office. He opened the door roughly and wandered his eyes towards the crew. Everyone was here, except for Quistis, but he chose not to question. Squall stood beside Rinoa, her arms linked with his. Zell and Selphie sat beside each other on the couch on the far side of the room while Irvine had his hat tilted so it covered his face and had his back leaned against the wall beside the sitting couple. He saluted Cid. Cid replied with the same salut and Seifer stepped back to sit down on the chair in front of Cid's desk. Before Cid started talking, Selphie looked up.  
  
"Excuse me, Master Cid?" Cid leaned on the front of his desk and nodded towards the young brunette woman.  
  
"Yes, Selphie?"  
  
"Uh..." Selphie looked around the crew, then glanced her way back towards the Headmaster."Where's Quistis?"  
  
Cid cleared his throat, not really sure what to say. "Well... she's on vacation right now," he lied.  
  
Seifer stared at Cid's reaction to the question. There was something Cid wasn't telling them. Where was Quistis after all? Not that he cared. He leaned back on his chair and sighed. "Can you stop with the third degree questions already and tell us what we're doing here?!" Seifer said, closed to being annoyed.  
  
Cid cleared his throat again, thanking Seifer in his head for his impatience and saving him the time to tell the SeeDs about Quistis' whereabouts. He adjusted his glasses coolly up higher at his nose and took a deep breath."There has been reports from Galbadia about another leader taking over."  
  
"So?" Seifer leaned forward, staring up at Cid.  
  
Squall glared at Seifer and took the opportunity to nod back at Cid to continue.  
  
"Well..." Cid began again. "We believe she is another Sorceress born from the followers of Ultimaecia and preferrably Edea. Ultimaecia has mated to several men to keep her legacy alive, or also believed to kidnap infants, noticibly girls, to raise them as powerful Sorceresses."  
  
"Wait a minute. How come this was never reported before we started battling Ultimaecia?" Squall asked, standing in his thinking position.  
  
"It wasn't known then, until now. We had reports from SeeDs who investigated this. Until a week ago, many children that are born as girls, disappeared from all over the world. No one knew that they were all connected in one kidnapping. The new Sorceress is planning to liberate a new Galbadia and use the army to rebell against all Garden. Now, we're not sure if the babies are in the new Sorceress' hands, that's why I want some of you to investigate whether this is true, while the rest, talk to Laguna in Esthar and Martine in Neo-Galbadia about the rebellion."  
  
All heads nodded. Cid looked around, trying to figure out who to go with who and who would do what. He wasn't even sure who are the two leaders, but he settled to two people that is cut out for the job.   
  
"Squall and Seifer... you both be the leaders. This missions is very important to the whole world, so please don't fail. Squall and his party will go to Galbadia, riding a train. We don't want to be obvious, so there will be no riding in the Ragnarok. Seifer and his party will ride on it. They are to leave tomorrow. That is if the situation is crucial, then they leave today. They will go to Esthar and then to Neo-Trabia. Xu will give you the mission at the front gate. With Squall, will be Rinoa and Irvine. Zell and Selphie, you go with Seifer. I need two people to ride the Ragnarok. Nida is too busy. Are there any questions?"  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Good. Dismissed," Cid said, turning around to sit back on his desk.  
  
Everyone filed out of the room. Squall was the first to leave, followed by Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie and then Zell. Seifer was the last to leave. As he was about to head out the door, Seifer was stopped by Cid's voice calling him.   
  
Seifer turned around. "Yes, sir?"  
  
Cid stood up. "I suggest you go to the orphanage and check on her."  
  
"On who?" Seifer walked closer, giving him a suspicious look. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"I take it, she hasn't told you?"  
  
"Told me what?!" Seifer was getting impatient. "What's going on here?"  
  
"If you want to know who I'm talking about, I suggest you go to the orphanage and see for yourself."  
  
Seifer was about to say something, but Cid just waved a hand and dismissed him again. Seifer clenched his fist, irritated by Cid's coyness and left the room grumbling.  
  
****************  
  
Quistis helped out around the house, while Matron left to go shopping for clothes for the new orphaned kids. She mopped the floors, dusted the furniture and kept the kids from doing anything foolish. After all that, she grew weary and wanted to sleep all day on her new bed. It was nice to rest without any banging from the next room.The blond teenager sat down on one of the sofas of the living room. She cradled a little baby girl in her arms, humming a song.   
  
So this is what it feels like to be a mother, she thought softly.  
  
She looked down on the green eyes of a brunette girl and laughed. The baby girl reminded her so much of Rinoa. The way she scrunched her nose when she was annoyed or did something rational. Her hair was lighter and bouncy, which also reminded her of Selphie. Her eyes was the only feature that reminded her of someone she wished was here right now. The eyes were like his, sparkling with a beautiful emerald green.   
  
Crack!  
  
Quistis was startled by a cracking noise. She looked up and noticed a woman with long dark hair by the window. Thinking it was Matron, she stood up, put the baby in the cradle and opened the door. She gave her a smile, but suddenly frowned when she noticed that it wasn't Matron. It was someone else. She felt an evil presence around her. She didn't know how, but she felt it. The woman turned around, an evil smile showed in her face.  
  
"Hello!" the woman greeted. "I'm here to pick up my daughter."  
  
Quistis lookd at her suspiciously. "Excuse me? Um... I'm sorry, this isn't the daycare center. This is the orphanage."  
  
The woman's face suddenly frowned. Her eyes glowed a deep dark red. "I said, I'm here to pick up my daughter!" she yelled louder.  
  
Quistis screamed. As the light grew brighter, he screams grew more intense and painful in the children's ears. They all cried together, watching as Quistis fell on her knees, putting small fingers on each side of her temples, whimpering. Her eyes were blinded in darkness as she fell down to sleep.  
  
The woman kneeled down, placing two fingers in the base of her belly where the baby was growing and chanted some words none of the children could understand, even the older ones. She stared at the children and stared at the baby inside the crib, sleeping soundly in her bed. She smiled and with her bony arms, she picked up the baby gently and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Oh no! What could this possibly mean? Find out on the next chapter! Hee hee! Please r/r!  
  



	4. Chapter 4 - Blue Skies Are Grey

Author's note: This is another chapter. This time, Seifer finds out! Ah! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Blue Skies Are Grey  
  
  
She opened her eyes. Slowly and steadily, Quistis made her way to the crib where little Gabriella was sleeping. All the other orphaned kids, espcially the older ones made their way towards Quistis as she almost stumbled to get out of her unconsciousness. She screamed, her heart racing and felt like it was stabbed in the heart a couple of times by a million knives. She was suppose to watch the little baby, but she failed. A sudden pain surged through her womb. The pain reached the base of her stomach and she cringed her face in sheer agony.   
  
"Ahhhh!" she screamed, touching her stomach with her weak hands. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with the baby? The older kids ran to her aid, asking what was the matter, but she just shook her head and denied that something was wrong with her. Another pain shot through her like an electric shock. It felt like a thousand electric bolts shocked her system and as she touched her stomach again, she felt something big. She looked down and gasped. Her stomach, she noticed, was getting bigger!   
  
****************  
  
He walked down the hallway, thinking about what Cid had just said to him before he left. What did he mean?   
  
"Seifer!" Seifer turned around and smiled when he noticed Matron coming towards him. He suddenly frowned as Matron gave him a worried look.   
  
"Matron? What's the matter?"   
  
"I'm worried about Quistis," Matron replied. Seifer could recognize the agitation in her voice.   
  
"What about Quistis? Did something happen to her?" Seifer was definitley confused, but concerned at the blond prodigy at the same time.   
  
Matron took his hand. "You have to go see her."  
  
"Why do I have to see her? I'm sure she's fine!" Seifer said, hiding the concern in his voice.  
  
Matron shook her head, dragging out the door. She looked around, as if afraid that someone might come and find out about their conversation. She turned to Seifer. "Come with me, Seifer. You must!"  
  
Seifer looked at her. "Why? There's nothing I could do to...." He was interrupted by a helicopter landing nearby. He looked up, feeling the wind that the helicopter's blades was sweeping against him. Matron quickly pulled him with her as she walked towards the helicopter.  
  
*****************  
  
Quistis weeped. The pain was getting too unbearable to take. She heard something outside, but she was too much in pain to care. She sat down on the couch and cried softly, worried that the children will know she was in agony. Where was that one person she needed the most? She should've told him.  
  
The door opened. Quistis quickly regained her composure, straightening herself and wiping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. The pain suddenly vanished, but as she touched her stomach once again, she felt it different now. It was growing much bigger. She could tell, she was close to nine months. What was happening to her?   
  
"Quistis?" The blond young woman looked up and saw Matron running to her. She wrapped an arm around Quistis protectively and stroked her honey golden hair with the other. Quistis cried, biting the pain and laid her head against her chest.  
  
Seifer closed the door behind him and noticed Quistis crying in Matron's arms. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"It's all right, my dear child." Matron looked at Seifer and nodded her head towards Quistis. "Comfort her," she mouthed to him.  
  
The confused blond man was more confused than ever. What was wrong with Quistis? He has no idea and Matron expects him to comfort her?   
  
Quistis looked up, feeling Matron talking to someone. She could hear her whisper to someone. "Matron! She's gone! Gabriella's gone! A woman took her and did something to me and the baby inside of me! When I woke up after she put me to sleep, Gabriella was gone!" Quistis looked up from her weeps and shook her head violently. "She's gone, Matron! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Shhh... it wasn't your fault," Matron said softly, stroking her hair gently.   
  
"No! It's my fault!" Quistis yelled, pushing herself up and standing firm in the same spot.   
  
"Baby?" Startled by a deep voice, Quistis backed up an inch and looked up, seeing someone she recognized, even with her tear-filled eyes and her red face.   
  
"Seifer...." She sighed. "Wha-?" She glanced at Matron. "Matron? How could you do this? Why did you bring him here?!" She backed away a couple more inches and turned around to face the window. Closing her eyes she said, "I told you that I would tell him when I'm ready!"  
  
Matrons stood up. "And when exactly are you going to tell him? Are you going to tell him next week, when you are about to have a baby right now?"  
  
Seifer stepped beside Matron. He looked at Quistis. "What the hell is going on here? Mind telling me, Instructor?"  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR DAMN INSTRUCTOR!!!" Quistis yelled. She looked around, realizing the little kids watching. "I'm not your Instructor, Seifer," she replied, lowering her voice. "My name is Quistis Trepe and I'm having your baby! Happy now?"  
  
Seifer blinked. Did he hear right? Is he going to have a baby? How is that possible? "Did I hear right?" he said, repeating everything he thought in his head. "I'm going to have a baby? How-? How is that possible? We've only...."  
  
"I know that!" Quistis said, cutting Seifer off. She turned to Matron. "Can I talk to him alone?"  
  
Matron nodded, offering her hand to the two kids that remained in the couch to listen. She took their hands and led them out to the beach.   
  
Quistis followed her gaze towards them as they left and finally turned her head to Seifer. He had his head away from her, trying to figure out exactly what went wrong. "Seifer... not talking won't help solve this problem. You have to say something."  
  
Seifer jerked his head towards her. "All right, I'll say something," he said, almost bitterly. "That's not my baby. I don't have a baby with the woman who I took advantage of while she was drunk during the SeeD ball! If you were pregnant...."  
  
"IF? Look at me, Seifer! A woman busts in here, took Gabriella and did something to our baby! Somehow, she's making my baby grow so fast inside me!" Quistis fired back. She stepped closer to him. "LOOK!" She pointed to her growing stomach. "Does that look like I'm not pregnant to you?!"  
  
Seifer turned away. "I don't need this. I... I have to go." He started to turn towards the door.  
  
Quistis followed him. "Go ahead! Leave! Run away from your problems! You're good at that!!!" She watched him turn around, guilt suddenly masking his unreadable face.   
  
".... I'm sorry...." was all he said, before opening the door and stepping outside.  
  
Quistis followed him, running with her back straight. Her stomach was getting a lot bigger now. "I'm sorry?! You said the exact same words before you completely ignored ME!!!!"  
  
"You have no idea why I said that!" Seifer was completely turned towards her, his face close to her as he spoke.  
  
The young woman could smell his aftershave. Defiantly, she planted both her fists on her hips. "Oh? You think I don't know, huh? You said that, because you're weak! The only reason Ultimaecia ever picked you as her lap dog, was because you were a loner and never had any friends!!!!!"  
  
Seifer glared at her. He wanted to say something else, but her words were enough to shut him up and enough to sting his heart full of hatred needles. He turned around and hopped inside the helicopter, keeping his eyes away from Quistis.  
  
Quistis kept her spot, watching as the helicopter flew away. The tears in her eyes were marked invisibly as she wiped them away angrily with the back of her hand. Stomping back inside the orphanage, she ran to her room and wept. Why did she ever say that? She knew Seifer was manipulated and he didn't know what he doing. She knew that she was also alone. He wasn't the only one who felt lonely during that time. She felt alone too. That's probably why they did it that night. They were both alone and were both outcasts from the people they thought were their friends.   
  
*****************  
  
Seifer stepped out of the helicopter, so many thoughts clouding his mind. How would she know how I feel? he thought. She doesn't know me! He walked down the main hallways of the Garden and towards the cafeteria, where Fujiin and Raijin were waiting. A baby? How can that be? His thought were suddenly interrupted, when someone bumped into him. He looked up. It was Squall, back from his mission.  
  
"Seifer, I've been looking all over for you. Where the hell have you been?"   
  
Seifer shrugged. "Out," was the simple reply.  
  
"Well, you better be finished with your vacation. We have new information on the new Sorceress. She has taken another child and this child is from Edea's orphanage. Cid has asked for you and your party to move on with the plan to use the Ragnarok and talking to my fa- I mean Laguna and Martine on this situation."  
  
"A child from Edea's orphanage? Gabriella?" he said to himself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Have you seen Zell and Selphie?" Seifer asked.   
  
Squall pointed his thumb to the direction of the library. "I saw them in the library just now. They're waiting for you there."  
  
Seifer patted Squall's shoulder. "Thanks man," he said, before walking pass the younger man and proceeding towards the library where Zell and Selphie, the other 'cutest couple' in campus, or so does the Balamb newspaper say were waiting for him.   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know, I made Seifer a jackasss, but that was him! He always denies things! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! See ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5 - Alexis

  
  
Chapter 5 - Alexis   
  
  
Her body was limp, paralyzed from the waist down. Why can't she move? What was wrong with her? Then, she saw him. He sits on a bench in front of her. His eyes seemed cold and distant. Discreet and obscure they were, Quistis was frightened by it. His eyes turned from an emerald green to an icy mint, hiding a mask of certain hate towards her. Why was he so angry? She took a step, then another and another. But it seemed she wasn't moving at all. She tried to scream his name, but all she could hear from her mouth is an echo of silence. Her feet moved, but it wasn't she who was trying to take a step. It was the ground underneath her. It shook violently and the grassy field cracked open, sending her falling down to the abyss. Darkness soon surrounded her.   
  
"Quistis...." a voice called. Quistis looked around, but saw only a wall of shadows around her. She saw nothing. "Quistis...." She heard it again, but she didn't respond. The blond young woman shook her head in defeat, kneeling down and feeling lonely. What did this mean? She closed her eyes and covered her ears with her weakened hands. She couldn't understand what was happening. What was wrong? WHAT WAS WRONG?  
  
****************  
  
"Quistis! Quistis, wake up my child!" Quistis felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and finally found herself back to her room. Her breathing was shallow and her forehead was sweating with fear. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Matron looking at her with concern.   
  
With shaking hands, she wiped the sweats from her forehead and wrapped her arms around her beloved Matron. "Matron... I... I had a terrible dream...." she murmured.  
  
Matron stroked Quistis' long golden hair, drenched in sweat. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe here with me."   
  
"Ahhhhh!" Quistis felt the pain in her stomach. This time, the pain was too much for her to bare. Then, like in slow motion, water seeped from inside of her, soaking the white bedsheets she slept on. Matron, quickly alarmed, helped her up to her feet. Quistis looked at Matron in anguish.   
  
"What's wrong with me, Matron?" Quistis asked, not wanting to believe what she thinks she's believing.   
  
Matron looked at her, taking her hand and opening the door. She helped Quistis walk through the hallway and into the anxious eyes of the children. She signaled to one child, at the age of thirteen and the oldest of all the orphans. "Come, Gerald," she called to him.  
  
Gerald moved from his spot in the couch and walked up to them. "Yes, Matron?"  
  
"Quickly now." Matron reached to the side table beside the couch and handed Gerald a small piece of paper. "Dial this number and ask for Cid Kramer, the Headmaster of Balamb Garden."  
  
Gerald nodded. "Yes, Matron." With that, he disappeared inside one of the rooms in the hallway.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Matron! It hurts! It hurts!" Quistis yelped, landing herself on the couch. She leaned her back to the couch, a tear escaping the corner of her eye. With one hand, she gripped the side of couch, while the other, held Matron's soft, but firm hands. She could hear herself screaming, while the other kids watched on with curiousity.  
  
****************  
  
With a quick pace, he walked down the busy streets of Esthar. Behind him, with a much slower walk, which was more a stroll than an urgent stride, were Selphie and Zell. He glanced back over his shoulder and grimaced at the sight of them holding hands and laughing at each other's stupid jokes. Angrily, Seifer pivoted all the way around to face them, giving them a disgusted look.   
  
"Look you two, this isn't a stroll in the park! This is an urgent MESSAGE to the mayor of Esthar, so you better keep an eye on some soldiers that may be a threat to us, instead of looking at each other with puppy dog eyes!!!!" Seifer quickly turned his head away and walked on, leaving the two distraught and confused with his outburst.  
  
Zell snorted. "That guy needs a woman in his life," he replied, releasing Selphie's hand reluctantly.  
  
Selphie shook her head, walking beside Zell with an amused look. "Well, maybe he does have a girl in his life."  
  
The young spikey headed man looked at his girl friend. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, she could've dumped him and that must be why he's irritated right now." She noticed Zell's unbelievable stare and she shrugged. "What? It could mean that too! You know, he sees us holding hands and he could be jealous because he didn't have that kind of intimacy with his-"  
  
"Are you aware that you're still talking?!" Seifer yelled from afar. He must've heard their conversation, because he turned around to face them again, his face red with either anger or embarrassment.   
  
Selphie gulped, hiding behind Zell. "Sorry...."  
  
Seifer shook his head, his temper almost rising to the next level. He kept on walking and ignored the two the whole way as he fast walked towards the building of Laguna, the mayor of Esthar and Squall's father.  
  
****************  
  
"All right, Quistis. I want you to push!" Dr.Kadowaki waited for Quistis' reaction to her command.  
  
Quistis nodded, arching her back. She inhaled first, before pushing with all her might. "Agggghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She felt Matron's hand squeezing anxiously against her hand, yet comfortly as she sat on her bedside. Cid stood by the door, making sure none of the kids would witness anything that would scare them.  
  
Dr.Kadowaki looked at her. "All right. We almost got the head out. You keep pushing now!"  
  
Matron leaned close to her. "Quistis... I want you to push with all your might, all right?" she whispered.  
  
Quistis didn't say anything. Gritting her teeth and clenching her free hand around the bed sheet, she arched her back once again and pushed. Beads of sweat suddenly escaped from the sides of her face. Her pink dress was now soaked with a crimson colour.   
  
Dr.Kadowaki felt the baby's head fully coming out. It was only a few more pushes until the baby could completely get out. "Quistis... you have to work with me here. I want you to push much harder than that."  
  
Quistis was annoyed with the Doctor she's known all her life, but pushed back the thoughts to strangle her. This was her last chance to push as hard as she could. Gritting her teeth once more, Quistis looked up into the ceiling and closed her eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
She felt like dying. Once she heard a wail come out from her womb, she closed her eyes and collapsed.  
  
****************  
  
Seifer blinked, stopping a few inches from the front doors of the large building. He felt something, but what?  
  
"Hey! Could someone remove the statue that's blocking the door?" Seifer heard Zell speak and then Selphie laughing in the background.   
  
Seifer turned around and glared at him. "Shut up, Chicken-Wuss!" He hissed, opening the door and stepping inside.  
  
Zell clenched his fist, biting back the shouts from his own mouth. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he stared into Selphie's green eyes. He unclenched his fists and sighed. "That guy just gets me," he whispered to himself rather than Selphie.  
  
Seifer walked down to the elevator, but stopped when he noticed someone standing there. She was a woman, around her twenties, with long red hair and bright green eyes. Has he seen her before? Noticing her walk towards him, he finally recognized the woman smiling directly at him. He clenched his fists and stood his ground.  
  
"You can't be alive! You're dead!"   
  
The woman looked at him, stopping a few inches from the distraught young man. "She is dead, Seifer. She's been dead for a long time. I'm the one taking over from here on!"  
  
Seifer blinked a glint of confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? You're Adel!"  
  
By that time, Zell and Selphie was on both his sides, also in their defending positions.   
  
"Adel? She can't be alive! We defeated her!" Selphie primped up. She held her nunchaku high in front of her.  
  
Zell clenched his fists, punching the air a couple of times and then put his fists in front of his face in a battle pose.   
  
The woman shook her head. Ignoring the two, she turned to Seifer and gave him a look of sheer victory. "Just to let you know, Seifer. She will be taken away from you and from her. As soon as darkness falls on this day, I will take what you have not accepted. She has come to this world and I will soon have her in my arms!" With that,the woman vanished, leaving traces of horrid laughs behind.  
  
Seifer stood there, not sure what she just said.   
  
"What the hell was she talking about?" Zell asked, looking at Seifer suspiciously. "Do you know what she's talking about?"  
  
The other blond shook his head vigorously. "I have no idea. Let's go talk to Laguna."  
  
Selphie suddenly jumped in front of him. "Was that Adel?" Selphie cocked her head childishly.  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, pushing her roughly aside and pressing the up button to the elevator, totally ignoring everything she just asked. Selphie looked at Zell and defeatedly linked an arm with his. Zell stroked her hair, and with her, they followed Seifer to the elevator.  
  
  
Inside the elevator, Seifer couldn't stop thinking about what the woman said. His mind suddenly came back to when he came to the orphanage and saw Quistis sitting on the couch and crying. She had collapsed in Matron's arms and cried, the side that he hasn't seen her in before. Then, it hit him. The words that stuck from her mouth, appeared in his mind.   
  
"She did something to the baby that makes her grow faster inside me!"   
  
Seifer gasped. It was the moment he intended to remember and the same moment he wished he hadn't. That woman was the new threat. The woman who was kidnapping children and raising them like Adel or Ultimaecia. She was the threat of Galbadia. Seifer suddenly reached to the main button and pressed it so many times that his thumb was hurting. Selphie and Zell looked at each other, each asking the other with a questionable look. The elevator stopped in level eight, which was their destination towards the Mayor's office and opening the door. Zell and Selphie stepped out, but Seifer didn't. He looked at them.  
  
"You two know what to do. Something urgent just came up. I'll be back in a few hours or so. Can you tell Laguna and Cid that? Thanks!" Before Zell or Selphie had a chance to argue, the door quickly closed, the light at the side clicking to the main lobby.   
  
****************  
  
She looked at her. A beautiful sight she was. Her hair was like hers, but it only had a few strands and was more blond than her own. A blond as light as yellow. She searched for more features that remained in her own face. The baby had the same high cheek bones as herself, but her nose and her eyes... they were the same as Seifer's. Her eyes were of emerald green, greener than Seifer's but still the same. Her smile was like Seifer and that was when she felt a pang in her heart. She missed him a lot.   
  
"What's her name going to be?" Matron asked, pressing the baby's little hand with hers.   
  
Quistis thought for a moment. She wanted a name that was so unique that people haven't really heard before. She couldn't think of anything.   
  
"How about, Alexis?" Quistis looked up, surprised at the voice. It was Cid who suggested it. He has been standing by the door, preventing any children for going in.   
  
Quistis gave Cid a woeful smile. It was a good name. "Alexis...." she mumbled, trying to make it sound meaningful and it did. "Alexis Al- Trepe." She paused. She realized that the baby wouldn't be able to have a father. By the time Alexis turns into a teenager, she's going to wonder where her father is. A hand crept on her shoulder. She looked up and met Matron's chestnut eyes.  
  
"You don't have to use Seifer's last name. Yours would be perfect," Matron said.  
  
"Yeah," Quistis replied in a meloncholy tone. "Alexis Trepe," she murmured to herself. Looking at her baby, she cradled Alexis in her arms and started to hum a tune. By the time the song was done, she had fallen asleep. Matron picked up Alexis from Quistis' arms and placed her in the cradle, Dr.Kadowaki provided for her.   
  
"You are very beautiful," Matron whispered to the baby. "Your parents are very beautiful."  
  
"Yes! They are!" Matron jerked her head around. Her heart thumped rapidly at the sight of the one woman whom she thought was dead.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" Matron hissed, standing in front of the baby.   
  
The woman walked towards her, her eyes kept staring at Matron, as if trying to hypnotize her. "You know why I'm here, Matron. I'm here for her!" She pointed roughly at the child, who was now sleeping on her new bed.  
  
Matron shook her head. "You are not taking her!" She placed a hand in front of her and cast sleep on her, but it didn't work. The woman with red hair just stood her ground, walking ever so closely towadrs the direction of the baby.   
  
The woman cackled. "Hah! You can't beat me, Matron! I have been trained since I was a child by the great Sorceress." She closed her eyes, spreading her arms at her sides and cast a powerful spell on her. "Venos Luc Sec! Veno Sec!"   
  
Colourful clouds surrounded Matron. It twirled once around her. Her feet suddenly became light beneath her. She realized she was floating. Another twirl did the clouds do, but this time, it sends her flying across the room, hitting back against the wall. Her whole body landed on the carpeted floor and she collapsed. The woman turned her eyes on the defeated woman.  
  
"You were always so weak, Matron! That's why Adel found it so easy to possess you!" the woman retorted, picking up the baby in her arms.  
  
"No.... stop....!" The woman turned around, smirking when she noticed who was saying these things to her.   
  
Quistis was still weak from giving birth. Her feet were still weak, but her arms were still strong, gripping her whip against her hands. She was a trained mercenary and pain was not the weakness for her. She was used to it.   
  
"You're telling me to stop?" The baby in her arms had awaken. She cried, her mouth open in fear. The woman turned to her and cast sleep on the child. She turned her head back to Quistis, one knee on the floor, while the other struggled to get up.   
  
"Yes.... I... I AM!" Quistis threw her arms back, whipping her powerful weapon at the woman. The woman easily dodged that attack.  
  
"Bye bye now!" The woman waved at her, before disappearing from Quistis.   
  
"ALEXIS!!!!" Quistis yelled, screaming her daughter's name. Cid had appeared seconds later, quickly at Matron's aid, who was lying on the floor with a limp form. Quistis, in pain and so much sorrow, kneeled completely on the floor and tears streamed down her face at once. Why does her life have to be so complicated.  
  
A moan from Matron forced Quistis to turn around and see her opening her eyes.   
  
"Quistis!" Quistis looked up. Seifer ran inside the bedroom. His arms held the sides of the door and he glanced up at Quistis, her tears soaking her porcelain face.   
  
Quistis looked away. "Go away Seifer!"   
  
Seifer didn't budge. "What happened?"  
  
"You want to know what happened?!" Quistis yelled. She walked beside the cradle and pointed at it with her palms. "A witch took our baby, Seifer! She took Alexis! You should've been here! You shouldv'e been here! I... I won't ever see her again! I won't...." She couldn't speak anymore. Her life came crashing down in an instant. Strong arms wrapped protectively around her. Right now, she didn't care. She didn't care who was comforting her, as long as she could depend on the one person she needed the most.   
  
"We'll bring her back, Quistis," Seifer said, rubbing her back. "I promise to bring her back..."  
  
Quistis cried in his chest. She wasn't sure if he would promise to keep his promise, but all she wanted was for him to try to keep it. She wanted him to bring Alexis back.  
  
  
Author's note: What's going to happen to Alexis? Will Seifer stay for sure with Quistis to bring her back? Stay tuned next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6 - In The Beginning

Chapter 6 - In The Beginning   
  
  
Night has already fallen. Quistis had fallen asleep, tired from crying over the loss of their child. Seifer watched her sleep, the moonlight slowly lighting half a portion of her pale face. Which made her even paler. The other half of her were shadowed by darkness. He's watched her so many times before, with so much serenity as she slept, but never has he been this close to her. He had caught her sleep once in a while in class while she was still an Instructor and he was her student. It was while all her students were having study time before the big exam, yet she managed to wake up in time before the bell rang. He always admired her like that. Seifer loved her from the beginning, but it was the beginning that he began to feel angry at her. He always wanted her attention, but she never really cared. She paid more attention to Squall than him. That was the time he had enough. On the summer, when he was only fifteen, he went to Deling City to get away from it all, especially her. He wasn't enraged, because she never paid attention, it was because she had forgotten about their promise. The promise for them to be together when they got to Garden. She became SeeD before him and Squall. She used the GF before them. Squall came second, but Seifer never really used any. Seifer removed a strand of long blond hair from her eyes and curled it behind her ear. She looked very beautiful.  
  
"Mmm...." Quistis moaned. A tear escaped the corner of her eye, which Seifer quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. She was dreaming. "Alexis.... Alexis... Please don't take her! NO!" She threw her arms in the air, as if she was in her dreams, reaching out to her child. Seifer pressed her hands down gently on her sides. What was he doing here? She doesn't deserve him. Slowly, Seifer got up from the side of the bed and opened the door to leave. He was surprised when Matron stood there in front of him.  
  
"Matron?"  
  
Because Seifer was much taller than her, Matron had to peek under his arm and glance at sleeping form of Quistis. She looked at Seifer. "How is she?"  
  
Seifer brought his attention back to Quistis, looking over his shoulder and sighed. "Matron... why am I here? It's my fault we had a child. I took advantage of her and I shouldn't be here."   
  
Matron shook her head. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
The young man looked at the woman distraughtly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Matron took the young man's hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something."  
  
Seifer let her lead him down the hallway, towards her bedroom. The bedroom was large, full of antique furniture that Seifer dared not to touch. The curtain in the medium sized window opened a bit, showing a little bit of the moonlight around a small area, in front of the window sill. Matron walked over to her fine furnished dresser and opened the top drawer, revealing a necklace with a small white flower attached to it. Matron held it up at the moonlight so Seifer could see.  
  
"Do you remember this, Seifer?" Matron asked, placing it in Seifer's large palms gently.  
  
Seifer stared at it, squinting his eyes and trying to remember exactly what it was, where it came from and who's it was. The past suddenly flashed into his mind.  
  
  
A small blond boy kneeled beside a garden, behind a small house. He searched through all the delicate flowers and finally picked up a small white lily. He cut off the long stems, making its stems much shorter and ran inside the house. Once inside the house, he took out a small piece of string, long enough around a little girl's neck and tied it around the flower. When he was done, he placed it in his pocket and ran to the beach where the other children were playing, but not before Matron caught him putting something inside.   
  
"What's in your pocket, Seifer?" Matron asked, stroking his little blond hair.  
  
Seifer blushed shyly. "It's for Quisty," he replied.  
  
Matron nodded. "Oh? What for?"  
  
"A good bye present," Seifer said, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.  
  
When Matron noticed his discomfort, she stepped aside from the front of the door and said, "Go ahead and give it to her, then!"  
  
Seifer smiled, nodding. "Yeah I will!" he yelled, running towards the beach.   
  
  
  
Seifer shook his head from his trance and nodded, gripping the flower in his hand, gently. "This was the flower I gave to her before she left."  
  
"And that was the same day you and her had your first kiss, remember that?"   
  
Seifer looked away, staring at the peeking moon from behind the ocean. "You saw that?" Matron could tell he was blushing in the darkness.  
  
Matron placed a hand on Seifer's shoulder. "Seifer, you love her, don't you? Is that why you gave her that flower?"  
  
Seifer closed his eyes, clenching his fists. "I- I don't know Matron. I did love her, but ever since she left for Garden and me and Squall after, everything changed." He turned completely around, facing his beloved Matron. "She had forgotten our promise and that's why..." he paused, not wanting to say anymore. Quistis had forgotten about their promise to remember their first kiss and about them being more than just friends. He was angry about that. That was why he barely listened to her when she became his Instructor. She paid more attention to Squall, the boy wonder and never to him. The beginning was when he first loved her and he never got a chance to tell her. In the beginning, he hated her, but he knew at the end, he will always love her. "I never got a chance to tell her, Matron. About how much I loved her and how much I was angry for leaving me behind. She promised that we would be together again, but she broke it. That's why.... That's why I went to Deling City at the age of fifteen to get rid of the feelings I still had for her. That's where I met Rinoa, went out with her, but broke it off with her and came back to Garden. To see Quistis again, but Squall had more attention from her, than I did." He clenched his empty fists and put the flower down on the dresser.  
  
Matron placed a delicate hand on Seifer's arm. "Why haven't you told her this?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "I would have before, but I was just too angry to tell her. I hated her then, but I knew I really loved her."  
  
"Go to her, my son. She would need your comfort, after the loss of your child," Matron suggested.   
  
Seifer turned around, back to the beautiful view of the moon. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have to go get Alexis back."   
  
  
Squall took a deep breath. He hated it when Cid called all the SeeDs down to his office in the middle of the night. Rinoa, clung tiredly at his arm as they walked to his office. Behind them, the elevator opened, revealing Selphie and Zell, hand in hand. They were both in their pajamas. Selphie with her yellow ducky pajamas and Zell, a simple black shirt and navy blue sweatpants. Zell yawned, putting his arm around Selphie as they followed Squall and Rinoa through the door.  
  
"What is it, Headmaster Cid?" Squall replied, trying not to act angry, once they got inside his office.  
  
Cid had his leg up on the table, covering his chubby face from the SeeDs. He spread his feet and looked at the tired eyes of, not five, but four cadets. "Where is Irvine?"  
  
All of them shrugged.   
  
Cid took a deep breath and stood up, rather lazily. "I'm very sorry to wake you up this late, but we have a situation. The Sorceress, who is un-named at this point, has taken another baby girl from the hands of someone."  
  
Zell plopped down on the couch, putting his arm at the back of the couch. "Who is this someone?"  
  
Cid cleared his throat, hesitating for awhile. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. Seifer told him too, but he felt uncomfortable of having to tell their friends about their affair and the result of it. "This someone? This someone is Quistis."  
  
"Quistis Trepe?" Selphie asked, plopping down next to Zell. She was shocked of this news.   
  
Cid looked at her. "Yes...." He looked around the room at the shocked faces of everyone, especially the inexpressionless eyes of Squall Leonheart. Rinoa clung much tighter to her boy friend and stared at Cid in disbelief. Selphie sat there, staring at something, while Zell yawned and put an arm around Selphie's shoulders.   
  
"That's a good one, Headmaster. Is it April Fools Day or something? 'Cause I ain't buyin' it!" came a loud voice. Cid looked up. Irvine stepped inside, took off his hat and leaned on the wall next to the couch where Zell and Selphie were sitting.  
  
"Can it, Irvine!" Zell said, standing up. He looked at Cid. "Are you sure?"  
  
Cid nodded. "I am sure. Ask her yourself."  
  
"That must be why she left two days ago." Rinoa said, much to herself than to her friends. She glanced at Cid. "Why hasn't she told us this herself?"  
  
"Because she's afraid of revealing who the father is," came a deep, calm voice.  
  
Everyone looked at Seifer, just stepping inside, his Hyperion in his hand.   
  
"Who is the father?" Squall asked, looking at him suspiciously. "And where have you been, Seifer?"  
  
"That doesn't matter now," Seifer said, turning his eyes to the Headmaster. "Sir, I ask permission to lead a team to Galbadia and attack in frontal force at the Sorceress."  
  
Everyone gasped. All at once, questions and criticism entered his head.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"We could get killed!"  
  
"It's best that we have two teams, one to trap the leader, the other to assassinate her! Like before!"  
  
"A frontal attack is a suicide mission!"  
  
Seifer clenched his fists angrily and gritted his teeth, trying not to yell at them. He kept his eyes on Cid. "Please sir," he pleaded. He looked at him.  
  
Cid saw the eagerness to get his child back. Reluctantly, he nodded, at everyone's disappointment. "Very well. Seifer, you and two other SeeDs will take the frontal attack, while the rest of you be the backups, in case we have men down. You will ride on Ragnarok, all of you. It is best that you are early for this. Most of the people will be asleep in Galbadia, so there will be no commotion while you are all attacking. Now, you all rest. Until tomorrow then. Dismissed."  
  
At once, everyone shuffled out of their rooms, without saying any word, until they made it to the hallway. Seifer walked ahead of his friends, followed by Squall and Rinoa, Zell and Selphie and Irvine.   
  
Squall looked at Seifer suspiciously. Why is he so determined to destroy this new Sorceress? he thought.   
  
Rinoa looked at Squall, then at Seifer. She knew everything that was going on, after all, she was a Sorceress.   
  
Poor Seifer. I know how much he cares for Quistis. Their baby must've been beautiful. Quistis must've been devastated when the woman took the baby away from her. I promise, Quisty... I'll watch Seifer for you and help him get Alexis back.  
  
  
  
Author's note: What will Seifer do? And what is the name of the woman? Is she really Adel or just a woman who looks just like her? Find out on the next chapter!   



	7. Chapter 7 - The Lion's Den

Chapter 7 - The Lion's Den   
  
  
  
Her breathing was hard, rigid and shallow. Matron looked at Quistis worriedly, placing a hand on her forehead to calm her down. Quistis moved her head from side to side. She was sweating from every corner of her temples. Eventually, Quistis calmed herself down, laying with her front to the ceiling. Matron was about to leave the spot beside her, when Quistis started to shout and scream. Matron quickly sat back down beside her and stroked her hair.  
  
"Shhhhh....." Matron whispered in her ear.   
  
"Noooo! Alexis! Leave her alone! Leave her alone!" Quistis was sweating, kicking and screaming. Thankfully, Matron didn't get hit from any of her violent actions.   
  
The woman took a deep breath. She wondered what Quistis was dreaming about. Placing two fingers in both her temples, Matron closed her eyes and chanted some Latin words. She hasn't done this before, but this may be the only way to calm her down. She suddenly found herself in a dark place, shadowed around her. Nothing, but total abyss surrounded her from where she stood.  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning came so soon. He shuffled out of his bed, putting his feet on the floor and quickly putting on his black shirt and black pants he took out from the drawer. Putting on his trench coat, he slammed the door anxiously behind him and walked to Headmaster Cid's office.  
  
Squall and the others were already there, once he arrived in the office. He looked around the room and spotted that everyone was present. Cid sat on his chair, puffing out a cigar in his mouth in this early morning. The chubby man stood up, clasping his hands behind him, while his cigar hung from his mouth and walked at the front of his desk. He leaned his whole weight on it and finally began to speak. Seifer sat down on the chair in front of him.  
  
"Now, I have called Laguna in Esthar and Martine from Neo-Trabia. They will send out other troops, in case you are in trouble. Seifer, as requested, will be the leader of squad A, while Squall for squad B. With Seifer, will be Rinoa and Zell. Selphie and Irvine, you go with Squall. Squad A will ride on a train and make a frontal assault against the Sorceress. Squad B will ride on Ragnarok, backing them up with any long range weapons to eliminate soldiers in their way. If the assault team or the backup team get in trouble, the leaders will call me and I will alert Laguna and Martine." He looked at everyone. "Is that clear with all of you?"  
  
All of them nodded, but Squall didn't seem to be satisfied. He stood up from his chair and looked at Cid. "I won't let Rinoa take the frontal assault against the Sorceress. It's too dangerous." A hand crept on his shoulder and he glanced to see Rinoa staring at him.  
  
"Squall... I'm the only one who understands her powers, therefore, I should be with the frontal team. You understand, don't you?" Rinoa removed her hands from his shoulder and placed them on his arm.  
  
Squall sighed. "Whatever," he replied.  
  
Rinoa smiled. "I knew you would." She kissed his cheek and linked her arms with his.   
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, not caring about them. He needed to bring Alexis back and he promised. "Are we all ready?" he asked, turning his eyes on everyone.  
  
All eyes nodded in agreement, adding to the Headmaster. Seifer nodded in satisfaction.   
  
"Squad A and B will meet at the front gate in two hours. Xu will give you your missions. Good luck and dismissed."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you think Seifer is desperate to get Quistis' baby back so much?" Selphie asked, looking at her friends at the table. She first looked at Rinoa. Her expression was hard to understand. She looked like she knew something, but Selphie didn't want to pressure her new friend from anything. She turned her eyes at Irvine. Her one and only best friend who flirted with many girls, a record out of all the guys in Balamb. Irvine tipped his hat, clearing his throat and not saying anything. It seems he was still shocked from finding out that Quistis was pregnant at such a young age. She looked at Zell, her boy friend for two years. Zell was the love of her life. The girl in the library who got a crush on him hated her for dating Zell, but after a while they got to know each other and they became close friends. All Zell could react to her question was putting an arm around her shoulders and grinning mildly at her. Her last destination for her eyes was Squall. His face was, as usual, expressionless. She could never tell what was going on his mind. "Squall, what do you think?"   
  
The gang looked at Squall, the leader and the most quiet from all of them. Squall took a deep breath. Why is it that everyone asks him these questions all the time? Is he really the leader? "I'm going to talk to Seifer about it," he finally replied, standing up. He gave Rinoa a kiss and a wave at everyone before leaving the table and walking over to Seifer, who decided not to sit with his friends.   
  
Seifer was still concerned about the safety of their child that even with his friend's questioning gaze, he couldn't stand the thought of answering them and telling them that he was the father of Quistis' child. He stood up and dumped his breakfast tray in the garbage can. He didn't see Squall coming. He walked away from the prying eyes of the people in the cafeteria and decided to see how Quistis was doing.   
  
Squall walked a few miles away from Seifer. Something was going on with him. He would have to follow him to find out what was going on and to answer Selphie's question earlier. He saw him walk to the front gate where the Ragnarok was waiting for him. Squall hid on the other side of the Ragnarok as Seifer stopped at the rear end where they usually enter. The blond man knocked on the door and it automatically opened for him. Running to it, Squall jumped quietly inside and hid behind one of the machinery in the air craft.   
  
"Hey, Seifer," he heard a man's voice say.  
  
"Hey, Nida," Seifer replied. "Could you bring me to her?"  
  
"Sure thing. How is she?" Nida asked, pushing the on button in front of him.  
  
Squall shifted uncomfortably behind his hideout, making sure that no one could hear him. He glanced quickly and could only see Seifer's back side. He felt the air craft move, so Squall had to hang on to something, but there was nowhere he could hang on to. Once he was about to grab unto a small triangular shape on his right, he was already sliding out of his hideout. His feet shuffled, trying to balance himself, but it was too late. A moment too late, Squall hit his head hard on the metal part of the Ragnarok. Cursing, he got up and looked at the surprised eyes of Seifer.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Squall?" came Seifer's deep and cold voice.  
  
Squall stood up and glared at him. "The question is... what are you doing, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer took a deep breath, but took no time to answer. He turned back around, focusing his eyes forward at his destination.   
  
The younger man walked over to his side and looked at him, a questioning look masked on his face. "Seifer, what the hell are you hiding?"  
  
"None of your damn, business, Puberty Boy!" Seifer hissed, clenching his fists at his sides. "Since when do you care about what I'm hiding?"  
  
"Since the day you betrayed us all! Now spill it, Almasy!" Squall fired back.  
  
"When we get there, Quistis and I will tell you everything," Seifer replied.  
  
Squall's face boiled. He was sick and tired of this whole charade. He wasn't the type to have a temper like Seifer, but this was an exception for him. Dryly, he turned to face him and grabbed Seifer's shirt collar roughly. "I said, spill it, Almasy!"  
  
Seifer was surprised that Squall was getting impatient. Usually, Squall wouldn't say anything. He would just reply with his usual trademark 'whatever,' and then turn away. Angrily, Seifer pushed the younger man away from him. "Get off of me, Squall," he said, harshly. "I don't need you to push me around. When we get there, Quistis and I will tell you everything."  
  
Giving up, Squall moved an inch away from him and turned his head away. "Whatever..." he mumbled. He was very curious about what the baby had to do with Quistis and Seifer. Could it be? He shook the thought away and waited until the orphanage house was only a mile away from his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got there, Nida landed the Ragnarok beside Edea's house, the one place where the two men have learned to grow up in. Seifer got off the air craft first, saying good bye to Nida and then followed by Squall, silent as always. The older blond walked to the door and knocked on it. After a few seconds, Squall emerged at his side, taking a deep breath.  
  
The door opened slowly. Seifer was taken aback, when someone jumped into his arms and cried in his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around the individual and stroked her golden hair. Squall looked at the two dumbly, standing beside them uncomfortably.   
  
"Seifer! I'm glad you're here!" Quistis sobbed, not noticing Squall standing there.   
  
Seifer smiled slightly, a little embarrassed at their interaction. He looked at Squall. "Quistis... there's someone here with me."  
  
The blond woman looked up. Her eyes widened when she realized who was standing there. "Squall...." She choked. "I mean...."   
  
"Mind telling me, what the hell is going on here?" Squall looked at the two, waiting for them to respond.  
  
Seifer nodded, turning his eyes on Quistis. "I promised that we would tell him," he told her.  
  
Quistis sighed, gently removing her arms from Seifer's waist and opened the door slightly for both men to go inside. "Come in." Both men stepped inside. Quistis looked at Squall woefully. "We'll tell you everything, Squall."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took only thirty minutes or so for Seifer and Quistis to explain the whole story to Squall. Squall greatly listened, but in total, it seems he wasn't convinced, but with a shuffle from his feet and a sigh from his throat, Squall nodded his head and stood up. The three, Seifer and Quistis, who was joined later in the middle of the story by Matron, all at once stood up nervously, waiting for Squall's reaction to all this.  
  
"Squall?" Matron looked at the brunette man, hoping for an answer.  
  
The young eighteen year old closed his eyes, trying to fill everything in his head. He placed two fingers at the bridge of his nose and rubbed it slowly. "I'm fine, Matron. How long were you actually planning on keeping this a secret from us?"  
  
Quistis took a deep breath, sitting back down. "Well, we were planning on telling you all this, but I wasn't ready yet, Squall. This was all so sudden for me."  
  
Squall couldn't really blame both of them. They were both lonely, he knew that, but this was something he never expected both blondes would do.   
  
I thought Quistis was smarter than that? He thought. He sat down and leaned close to Quistis. Reaching his hands to her hands, he clasped them between his palms and looked at her. "I understand now, Quistis." He looked up at Seifer. "Is that why you were so desperate to destroy the Sorceress? Because you wanted YOUR baby back?"  
  
"No, Squall," Seifer replied, shaking his head. "I wanted the baby back, because I am the father and I do care for Quistis."  
  
Squall nodded. "I see. Well...." He glanced at his watch, letting go of Quistis' hand and stood up. "We better get going, Seifer. We have half an hour left until we have to be stationed at the front gate."  
  
Quistis looked at Seifer. "What? Stationed for what?" She stood up.  
  
Both men looked at each other. Seifer took Quistis' hand and squeezed it lightly. "I have a mission to destroy the Sorceress in a full frontal assault. I'm leading the squad A doing the assault and Squall is leading squad B to back us up."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "No, you're not doing that! A full frontal assault is very dangerous! No... I won't let you go!" She said, stubbornly. Reluctantly, she gripped Seifer's hand tightly and pulled him close to her. "I won't let you!"  
  
Seifer pressed a hand on her cheek. "Quistis.... I promised I would get Alexis back and I'm not about to break my promise."  
  
"Not when you have to risk your life for it!!!" Quistis yelled, jerking her head away from his hand. She looked down and a tear escaped the corner of her eye. Seifer placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head up so he could see her face.  
  
"I promise to bring Alexis and myself back in tact."   
  
"The Squad B will back him and the others up. Don't worry, Quistis," came Squall's reply.   
  
Quistis looked at Squall. She nodded, not responding.  
  
Seifer kissed her forehead. "I'm Seifer Almasy and when Alexis and I get back, I'm going to ask you to marry me, Quistis Trepe!"   
  
The woman was surprised, but all she could do was nod her head and smile slightly to what he said. Her heart beat a thousand drums and before he left, she gave him a kiss full on the mouth, pulling him close to her.   
  
"You be alive for me and I might say, yes!" she said, wrapping her arms around his broad neck.  
  
Seifer smiled. Not the usual cocky smile, but a real smile which he rarely gave to anyone. Squall could only think how much Seifer has changed ever since he found out he was a father to be instead of saying anything or reacting to it. He stood there frozen and watched the whole scene. It would take a lot of his strength to bring the man in love back to Quistis Trepe. It was a quick change, but Squall kind of liked his new attitude.   
  
"Come on, Puberty Boy!" Seifer slapped his back and stepped out the door.  
  
Or maybe not. Mumbling to himself, Squall followed suit, giving Quistis a slight nod and closing the door behind him.  
  
Quistis ran to the window and watched the Ragnarok leave. She waved at a window which she thought Seifer was looking out and sighed. A hand crept on her shoulder. She looked to her side and spotted Matron.  
  
"I'm worried for him, Matron," Quistis said.  
  
Matron shook her head. "Don't be worried for him, Quistis. Worry for someone else."  
  
Quistis looked at Matron confusingly, but decided not to ask what she meant. She didn't really want to know, but she felt something in her gut that made her feel uncomfortable. It was something what Matron just said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Uh-oh... what did Matron mean? Will there be a sacrifice?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8 - I Turn To You

Autho's note: Here is another chapter, which mainly focuses on Seifer now. Quistis at the beginning was the main character in her own little world, now it's in Seifer's side of the story and what he thinks about losing the baby he and Quistis shared together. Oh and the Sorceress' name is finally revealed and who she really is. This will be one twisted story though and you'll see why on this story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - I Turn To You  
  
  
Everyone was already there once Seifer arrived. They quieted down when he arrived and he was a bit suspicious of them. The blond man looked around, then turned his eyes on Squall.  
  
"You told them, then?" Seifer asked, arching his eyebrows at him.  
  
All eyes turned on Squall, wondering if he says 'yes' how will Seifer react? Angry? Squall nodded his head silently and all eyes swiftly turned on Seifer, who nods in satisfaction, as if expecting him to finally tell the others about their secret.  
  
"That's good Squall, thanks." Seifer looked at everyone. "So there you have it all. You must be wondering how it happened between us, but that is personal so..." He paused when he heard clicking sounds behind them. "Finally! She's here!" Seifer threw his hands up in the air and turned around. His eyes widened in shock when he realized who was coming. A very familiar figure wasn't the person they expected to see.  
  
"Quistis?" Zell looked at the woman, a clipboard clasped between her chest and her hands. She wore the same attire, pink dress, pink halter top and black boots, but her hair wasn't tied back into a bun like it usually did. It was down, flowing lightly behind her and reaching almost to her waist. Seifer had no idea her hair was that long.   
  
Quistis gave all her friends a slight smile. Seifer could tell the sadness in her face. She was desperate to have her daughter back. Seifer walked over to her, stopping the blond woman an few meters from her friends. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked at her worriedly.   
  
"Quistis... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be staying and resting?" He looked at the clipboards in her hands. "What are you doing with those?"  
  
The blond woman gently pushed his hands away from her shoulders. "Seifer, she's also my little girl. I can't just stay back at the house and worry about her and you! I asked Xu to fill in for her, so I'm going to be the one in charge here."  
  
Seifer shook his head stubbornly. "Quistis, I don't want you to go anywhere."  
  
He watched her shake her head as welll, her eyes closed and her breathing hard. Sharply, she turned her head up to face him. "Who are you to tell me what to do?!" she whispered, loudly enough for everyone to hear. She pointed her hand at the mountains, towards the direction of where her daughter might be. "Our daughter's out there with that.... that... WITCH and I'm here just sulking all day!"  
  
"Quistis..." he reached out to touch her arms, but she jerked away.  
  
"I've been doing that for the past two days and I'm not about to be the weak one here! Everyone has a job to do to rescue the children that were kidnapped and I'm not about to sit here and do NOTHING!!!" She turned away from him and walked to the others, who were quiet the whole argument.  
  
Seifer closed his eyes in frustration. He slowly turned around. Roughly, he reached for her arm and turned her around. "You were always the cool one, aren't you, Quistis? I guess I met the real Quistis now. Bossy and always the cool one, not having any feelings!"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!!!!" Quistis yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"We should get inside Ragnarok and let them talk alone," Squall whispered in Rinoa's ear.  
  
Rinoa looked at him and nodded. He took her hand and, silently, stepped inside Ragnarok to wait for them. The others, Selphie, Zell and Irvine followed behind. Seifer gazed at them as they stepped inside. Taking a deep breath, Seifer looked at Quistis.  
  
"Quistis.... I'm sorr-" Before he could finish his sentence, Quistis had turned around and headed to Ragnarok.  
  
Seifer cursed himself for being such a jerk. Gritting his teeth, he followed behind and casually walked inside the large air craft.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
The silence was unbearable for Seifer. Quistis had sat away from him, at the very front of the room. She had sat beside Irvine, taking the seat by the window. Seifer looked at Quistis and Irvine talking to each other. It seems they were talking about something personal. He noticed her laugh and slap Irvine playfully in the arm. Why is she laughing??? He clenched his fists and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He turned away from them and looked out the window, into the morning sun that was slowly peeking from behind the ocean.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis glanced over her shoulder towards Seifer, his eyes fixed on something interesting outside.   
  
"Quistis?" The blond woman turned her attention on Rinoa, who had taken over Irvine's place at the seat. She searched for Irvine, who took his own place at a seat across the aisle in front of Squall.   
  
"Yeah?" was Quistis' short reply.  
  
Rinoa glanced quickly at Seifer with the corner of her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sure Seifer didn't mean what he said," she told the older woman.  
  
Quistis didn't say anthing as Rinoa continued.  
  
"Seifer really cares for you and that baby. He just wanted you to be safe and show you that he cares for you. You have to understand him."  
  
"I'm sure YOU of all people SHOULD understand him! After all... you ARE his ex-girl friend!" Quistis replied harshly. At that point, the didn't care what she said to one of her friends, instead she turned away and crossed her arms angrily. She didn't want anyone to tell her to understand Seifer before knowing him. Why should she care? He doesn't know her! Sleeping with him was the biggest mistake she's ever done. Even if he does love her from the beginning, at the orphanage, why is it that he never said anything? Why did he even call her 'mediocre?' Why did he even betray her if he did care for her before?  
  
Rinoa was hurt by her answer. She choked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and returned to her seat beside Squall. Squall looked at her, but said nothing, putting his arms around her shoulders in comfort.   
  
Quistis closed her eyes, a silent tear slowly streaming down her cheek. She wanted to apologize, but... what was the point? She was only trying to help! a voice spoke in her head. If she wanted to help, why can't she just leave her alone and wallow in her own sadness? All at once, more tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't control it anymore. To everyone's surprise, Quistis laid her head on the two seats and muffled a cry, but they could hear her sobs and her tears dropping on the chairs.   
  
Seifer turned his head at the empty chair where Quistis sat. He heard a cry from somewhere. Frantically, he stood up and searched for the cry and finally found where it came from. Everyone watched him gently pushing Quistis' head up and, with one arm, wrapping it lovingly around her shoulders as the other one took her hand that wasn't covered in tears and squeezed it lightly. Quistis closed her eyes, feeling Seifer stroking her long golden hair. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor of the Ragnarok and rested her head on Seifer's broad shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Quistis," the young man whispered in her ears. He took a strand of golden hair from the side of her face and curled it behind her ear.  
  
Quistis couldn't stop herself from crying. She lifted her head up to face him. She leaned her head towards him and kissed him softly and with compassion on the lips. Their lips lingered, tongue massaging the other. They were both lost in a kiss that meant to them then, before anything else. That was the one moment they realized they loved each other and everyone knew it. Zell stared at the two, in disbelief, but knew exactly that Seifer meant well. He wrapped his arms around Selphie and kissed her temple. Selphie felt his lips, but kept on watching as the two let go of their kiss and cuddled in each other's arms. She sighed.   
  
"That was very sweet," Selphie whispered to Zell.  
  
Squall and Rinoa watched in unison. Squall never knew Seifer was so sentimental, then again, he was never really close to Seifer so he never got a chance to get to know him better. Quistis must've known him then that night they made love. At that moment they kissed, Squall felt an overwhelming surge of joy when he noticed Quistis fnally not feeling lonely. With one more person to fill their love, Quistis, Seifer and Alexis would be one big complete family. Rinoa watched as well, feeling her heart filled with happiness for the two. She knew it. She knew from the beginning that Seifer and Quistis were meant for each other. Only now, she wonders whether their child will ever come back in their arms. She could feel something in her gut that something horrible would happen, but this was not the time for bad news. The bad news wasn't waiting for them here, it was waiting for them in Galbadia.   
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
"Sorceress Anya! The SeeDs have arrived!" Anastasia turned around, her dress twirling with her as she turned. Her long hair, which added more extensions to make her hair reach the very side of her ankle. Her makeup, much like Edea's, was more white, which made her look like a doll. She gave a smile towards the young man and nodded in satisfaction.   
  
"Thank you, Romero." When the young man left, Anastasia sat on her throne and gave a smirk of approval. "So... who does my parents think they are? Are they trying to kill me? Hmph! Bringing their friends so they could bring back the children! Foolish them! Well... I'm ready for them anytime!" She took her scepter from beside her. "Children! Come out!"   
  
Dark eyes surrounded her. She smiled evilly and wacthed as children, ages ten to sixteen appeared in front of her. There were twenty children, possessed by her scepter. Two pairs of boys, about the age of sixteen, carried two special baskets and in them were two babies still has to be trained to be as powerful as their parents and as powerful as themselves. These two babies, Gabriella and Alexis, will be the most special ones and the ones to destroy the SeeDs, especially her parents she has come to know only a little while staying in this past for so long.   
  
"This will be a new beginning!" she cackled, picking up the two babies in her arms and lifting them up towards the sky. "Mom! Dad! Watch my powers RISE!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Who are her parents? Could it be one of the SeeDs, maybe? I promise that on the next chapter, I'll have a full story on Anastasia and about her past. It will explain who her parents are in the next chapter! I hoped u enjoyed this one! Please r/r!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9 - Pretty Flower

Author's note: Here is another exciting chapter. The beginning tells a story of Anya's life, but it doesn't realy show who her parents are. It just shows how she became to be an evil person. Later on, she'll tell you who her parents are. Oh, some maybe be wondering where I got the name from... well... to be honest, that's actually my middle name and I do love that name! Don't you? Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Pretty Flower   
  
  
A little girl laughed at the butterflies that flew past her. She snatched one, playing with it in her palms and watched it flutter its wings before her eyes. Its colourful decor of red, blue and yellow, clashed together like the ocean and the sun combined. She wriggled her feet in the sand and felt the cool, sandy texture between her toes. She loved the beach. Opening her palms gently, she watched the butterfly flapping away from her sight as it disappeared.  
  
"Look momm! I picked a pretty flower for you!" she said, without looking over her shoulder. She knew her mother's shadow was looming over her like a seagull searching for food in the beaches. She picked up a red rose from the ground beside her and stood up, turning around to face her mother, her baby blue dress twirling with her.  
  
The woman smiled, watching her daughter hand her the red rose she probably picked from someone's garden. "This is a pretty flower!" she replied, letting the smell of the flower engulf her nostrils. She held out her hand towards her daughter. "Are you ready?"  
  
Her daughter nodded, her face full of excitement. "I'm ready mommy!"  
  
She smiled. Her daughter was turning into the smartest girl around. 'This woman is lucky!' she thought to herself. 'Too bad she won't be able to see her daughter grow up to become the reigning Sorceress of earth!'  
  
Taking the little girl's hand, she led her into the waters, shallow enough so the water can only reach the girl's knees so not to drown her. With her free hand, she held out her palms towards the sun and chanted words the girl could not understand. After the chants, the ocean seemed to have moved itself. It arose from the ground and began to twirl violently in front of them. Wind blew both their hair and their dress together. The water suddenly subsided, revealing a floating doorway just a few meters away from them. The woman turned to her 'daughter' and smiled.  
  
"Are you ready, sweetheart?" she asked, trying to hide the triumphant smile on her face and at the same time, the digusted look when she calle the girl, 'sweetheart.' She hated that. Her mother said that to the little girl. How much she loathed her. Even with the little girl's intelligence, she was still naive. She was glad her mother hasn't taught her anything yet about knowing who her strangers are or how she can tell if the people she knows are not some powerful sorceress taking their identity. Simply, she took hold of the little girl's hand and they started to float towards the door. The girl was at first frightened, but she managed to calm herself. 'She will be ready to be my pawn!' she thought, cackling mentally.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hello!" Anastasia let her eyes focused on her parents, the ones who ruined her life and was ready to destroy them anyway possible, but she would have her fun first. All nine of them entered with angered faces. Some had confused looks and some with fire flaring in their eyes. She watched them first one by one. The two blonds with the baby, Alexis, the two brunettes, another blond and a short headed brunette and a cowboy wanna-be with long hair, who was also a brunette. She turned her eyes back to the two brunettes, smirking once she noticed the wide-eyes in the girl's face. "Ah..... mother!"  
  
Everyone looked at Rinoa. Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows, confused and disoriented. She looked at everyone and shrugged her shoulders, having no idea of what the sorceress is talking about.   
  
"It's all right if you're confused, mother. I'm sure you'll figure it out after I'm done revealing my true identity." She stood up, her dress a shimmer of gold and black. Like a model, she walked down the stairs and stopped at the second to last step, placing one finger on the top of her head. In slow motion, liquid like effects started to changed her face. Her hair changed into a familiar dark colour, her eyes a blue, her face with recognizable features, but her dress stayed the same. Her dress was long, reaching up to her ankles with a plunging u-neck line, showing her cleavage. Black roses were attached to each side of her long bell-like sleeves and part of her hair was tied back into a bun. A long black lace was tied around the bun, which camouflaged itself with the rest of her long hair down to her waist. A black cape followed behind her, which was attached around her waist. She didn't wear any makeup, because she didn't need one. She was a beautiful young woman, the exact replica of Rinoa, but had the same ocean blue eyes of Squall.  
  
Rinoa and Squall looked at each other.  
  
"Now.... do you two know who I am?" Anastasia asked, placing one hand on her hips and swaying them side to side as she walked down the very bottom.  
  
Squall was speechless. She looked like Rinoa, but he didn't want to believe what he thinks he's believing..... does he? He stared back at Rinoa, who was as puzzled as he was. She couldn't move or speak. Squall reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly, making Rinoa leave the trance that she was in. She glanced at Squall and looked at him with a blank expression.  
  
"Oh poo!" the young woman pouted, stomping her foot sarcastically. "Oh mother! How could you forget your own daughter? You trained me, ruined my life and convinced dad to hunt me down and kill me!"  
  
Rinoa looked at Anastasia with an astonished expression. "How could I ever do such a thing? I would never do that!"  
  
"That's a bunch of crap, mother! You treated me like dirt! And then, just when you thought you lost me.... you had her instead!" She pointed to two baskets behind her.   
  
Quistis followed Anastasia' finger towards two simple wicket baskets, which looked like the baskets to use to put flower in. Inside were two babies, two of which she knows. She gasped and looked at Seifer standing beside her.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"I know... I see them. Don't worry, I'll get them both!" Seifer whispered back.  
  
Zell moved beside Seifer. "How are you going to do that, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer looked at him, a smirk curled on his lips. "Simple, Chicken-wuss! While Rinoa and Squall distract her, I'm going to sneak up and get the babies."  
  
Rinoa looked over the young woman's shoulder, arching an eyebrow. "Who?" she asked, wanting to make it sound sarcastic, but she really wanted to know.  
  
"That girl with the brown hair! And blue eyes!!! A girl which you replaced me with and took care of! I had to come back to the past and kill you, so you won't have her! I brought her here, so I could kill all of you together! That would be so nice!" Anastasia released a menacing laugh, but Rinoa could tell how sad the young woman was. She would never abandon her daughter like that, or replace her with another! Or have her husband, possibly Squall, hunt her only daughter down and kill her!   
  
"Let me get this straight... You brought Gabriella here from the future to this past so you could kill us both?" Squall stared coldly at Anastasia, who didn't seem to be convinced that she was his daughter. "Now... if you were smart, then you could just kill us both from the time we had Gabriella so she won't be born and if you decided to kill us right now, then you won't be born either."  
  
Anastasia stared back at him, the same cold eyes Squall had given her. She clenched her fists. "I'll... I'll kill you!" was all she could answer.  
  
Squall smirked, a different kind of smirk Seifer usually give to everyone. It was his own smirk. He had gotten her confused. Now it was Seifer's chance to grab the babies and run like hell. He will never believe that this young woman, about his age is his future daughter. He knew Rinoa would never do the things Anastasia described.  
  
Seifer moved ever so slowly pass the young woman, eyeing once and a while to make sure she wasn't watching. He pressed his back against the wall and sneaked like a thief trying to dodge the beams that would set off the alarm. His feet were just small little taps against the pavement, which could easily be covered with the voices spoken by the protagonists and the antagonist.  
  
Quistis watched him go, also eyeing Rinoa's replica at the same time. She was worried that the young woman would catch him and kill him just as easily as she could kill a grat with her whip. Her heart beat a thousand drums, taking a silent deep breath when she thought the young woman was about to turn and look.  
  
A large whirlwind suddenly surrounded them. A liquid image formed in front of the crowd, near the throne where Anya sat and nearby the babies who were still using their time sleeping, by Anastasia's spell. It would be a while until they would awake and cry. The liquid form gradually vanished, revealing the real enemy in this dilemma. The woman who they battled before and the one who raised a powerful Sorceress from the dead. She was the one who controlled Edea from the beginning and Edea in return, controlled by this woman, took Seifer as her knight and made him betray all of Garden. Everyone gasped in unison, their eyes turned into small slits and their faces masked in fear. Once again, Ultimaecia stands before them, the same pile they were in at the last battle with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: could it be Ultimaecia or just someone who looks like her? what is her and Anastasia's connection? what about the children? what do they have to do with this? Find the answered questions on the next chapter soon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl 


	10. Chapter 10 - To Believe

Author's note: The chapter which you've all been waiting for. This chapter tells of what is the connection between this woman who looks like Ultimaecia and Anastasia. ENJOY!  
  
  
Chapter 10 - To Believe  
  
  
The un-named woman who looked like Ultimaecia stepped out of the shadows and showed her face to the entire crew. The SeeDs stared at her in awe and disbelief that she was actually alive. She snorted when she saw Anastasia alive and well. She never expected this to happen. She expected for the SeeDs to kill her.   
  
"You are a naive young woman, Anya," the woman spoke, her voice the same as everyone remembered it to be.  
  
Anastasia looked at her, a puzzled look sketched on her face. "Who are you?"  
  
"I can not believe you don't recognize me, young one." The woman stepped further down the stairs and stopped a few centimeters from the young woman. "I am your mother."  
  
"You can't be my mother!" she hissed, turning around to face her completely.  
  
"Well, not entirely. I trained you to become this way. Rino and Squall were never your parents. Gabriella is not your sister. Everything you have ever known since you were a child was just an illusion so you could do the job for me, instead of doing this on my own." She noticed the young woman's distraught face. Smirking, she placed a hand on the young woman's cheek. "Awwww, I'm sorry to disappoint you. It was a good idea to send someone else to do your dirty work. You were just too easy."  
  
Anastasia stared at her in disarray. How can this be? She was just fooled all along? Who was that woman she spoke to? Wasn't that her mother?  
  
"Your mother was a weakling," the older Sorceress replied, reading her thoughts. "I decided to show up today, because I wanted to see the two babies I collected myself."  
  
Anastasia glared at her. "You collected them?! I did the deed! You did nothing!" she spat.  
  
"Tsk! Tsk, Anya! Don't speak to your mother like that. You have no idea how much work I had to do on you. You were stubborn at first. Your heart was stronger than I thought when I tried to take over your body and take Gabriella and Quistis' baby. I did all those. I just used your body to get to them. I had your body, but you had my mind." She watched Anastasia fell on her knees in bewilderment.  
  
The SeeDs watched on, feeling sorry for the young woman. Seifer could understand how she feels. Like him, she was controlled by the Sorceress and became a lapdog, or rather, her pawn. Except, everything she believed existed in her mind was all an illusion to throw her off. An illusion to get her mind off of her real past that really existed a long time ago. She had become a puppet to the Sorceress. Seifer shook the thoughts away. That was a year ago and he wasn't about to let those feelings interrupt with his mission. Slowly, once more, he stepped closer to the two baskets. He was getting closer.  
  
Quistis watched Seifer in worry. At the same time, she felt remorse for the troubled youth, who has thought that Rinoa and Squall were her parents in the future. She believed that Gabriella was her sister and believed that she had a duty to kill them. All of the beliefs she knew, erased the memory of her past that she has come to learn so long ago. The woman who looked like Ulimaecia, has taken her life.   
  
Rinoa and Squall looked at each other, both relieved that the words Anastasia has thought she said, were false. But also felt pain for the girl. She was just an innocent child, taken from her parents and corrupted by evil, only to find out in the worst possible times that she was just like everyone on earth. A good child, influenced by the world of evil living on this earth. This girl has been doing the most dirtiest deeds that the Sorceress has not come to do on her own.  
  
"Ultimaecia!" Zell shouted, his anger flaring on his face. How could he do such a thing to an innocent person?  
  
The woman turned his way, shaking her head. "No, I'm not Ultimaecia! I'm Lucia! I'm the soon to be ruler of this world and rid the earth with you sickening mortals and plague it with powerful immortals such as myself! I will-"   
  
Whip!  
  
"Ah!" Something hit her at the side of her face. She placed a hand on the wound and glared at Quistis, her whip gripped between her palms. Roughly, she pointed a finger at Quistis. "You will pay for that, bitch!" she threatened, recovering from the wound inflicted upon her.  
  
Quistis glaced at Seifer, who was out of sight. Her heart started to pound, worried that something must've happened to him. She glanced at the two baskets, but they weren't there. She breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that Seifer must've gotten to them, before anything else happened. She turned to everyone, who had gotten their weapons out and ready to do battle.  
  
Lucia got ready to fire back with her magic, but was interrupted by a discreet call from behind her. She didn't care at this point. She was eager to kill Quistis.  
  
"Quistis!" Every head, including Quistis, glanced behind Lucia to find Seifer holding two baskets in his hands. Quistis shook her head in warning, telling him to be careful not to reveal himself , but it was too late. Lucia had turned her head towards Seifer and smiled evilly. He didn't have his weapon out and the two baskets he held in his hands were too fragile to even to an attack, in case she missed and gets them. She turned her head back at Quistis, her evil smil still in tact. She had a plan.  
  
Quistis stared back at Lucia, standing her ground, her whip gripped tightly in the palm of her hands.   
  
"You want to challenge me, bitch?!" Lucia hissed, circling her like a predator hunting its prey.  
  
Quistis did a double take, not giving up easily. The rest followed suit. Rino and Squall stood beside Quistis, circling with her, while the other three, Selphie, Zell and Irvine took the back side,doing a round up with the others.   
  
Lucia let out a hideous laugh. "Oh! So, you're all challenging me?!" She stopped circling and looked at everyone. "Which one of you should go first? Or am I battling all of you at the same time?"  
  
"ME!" came a very loud voice from behind the Sorceress. Lucia turned around, forgetting about the wretched pest she left behind. She should've destroyed her after giving Quistis a dose of a 'fast birth' and taken Alexis herself. It was a waste of time to even have someone else do her work. Anastasia looked at her, standing up from her position in kneeling and walked towards her. "You fight me first, Lucia!" Anastasia yelled.  
  
Lucia smirked, her cold eyes staring into Anya's own. She folded her arms across her chest. "Are you sure you want to fight me, little Anya? After all, I did raise you since you were nine and I taught you how to use magic!"  
  
"Shove it, Lucia!" Anastasia glared at her. "You'll see how weak I can be! Fire 3!" She threw back her hand and jerked her palms towards Lucia. A burst of energy released itself from her hands and fired it at the Sorceress.  
  
Lucia didn't even budge. She waited until it was close enough and, without any effort, flicked her fingers at it, bouncing it back to Anastasia. Anastasia easily dodged that attack, but as she turned, she was surprised to see an orange and red light mixed together, coming towards her. Without any time to move at all, the attack took her by force, hitting her in the chest, sending her flying ten feet into the air and landing on the concrete floor with a sickening thud! Her arms and legs flailed, but it soon became limp after that. Rinoa ran to her side and rested the young woman's head on her lap. Anastasia opened her eyes weakly and stared into the eyes of the young woman whom she believed was her mother.  
  
"I..." Anastasia murmured. "I'm sorry to cause you this trouble," she said to Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "Don't speak. Save your energy in the hospital."  
  
Anastasia closed her eyes. She coughed up blood, the slick liquid sliding down from her face and into Rinoa's lap. "Even though I believed that you abandoned me to have another child, I still believed that you would come back to me someday and reclaim me as your daughter again and call you my mother." She turned her head towards the ceiling. "But now I know the truth, that you're not her. My mother is up there somewhere, waiting for me to run into her arms."  
  
Rinoa felt a tear leaving her eye, but she wiped it away quickly with the back of her hand. She could understand the young woman's pain and suffering all these years. She was just a troubled child, controlled by the evil lurking in her heart, blinded by the presence of evil in front of her. She was trapped in evil and has never learned to release her good side, until now. Rinoa saw the good in her eyes. For a long time, Anastasia has been strugglin to let her good side go, but it was released a little too late. With one last breath, Anastasia closed her eyes and fell asleep forever.  
  
"Now you and your mother can be together," Rinoa whispered in the dead young woman's ears. She wept quietly, burying her face in her chest. She hasn't known the young woman that long, or the fact that she wanted to kill them before, but Rinoa felt a closeness with her. Close enough to that it makes her cry. Close enough like a sister, rather than a mother-daughter relationship. 'Why do bad things always happen to good people?' she thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: That was sad, I know. I never expected it to make it this way, but you know me! I like making people depressed, j/k! Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11 - Losing Battle

Author's note: I am so sorry.... you have no idea how much i tried to get in, but the stupid traffic kept me from entering! rrrr!!!!!!!! anyway, the long awaited chapter is finally here! hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Losing Battle  
  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!" Rinoa looked up. Quistis was seen with Lucia's arms around her neck, gripping it tightly. She left Anastasia's dead body and stood beside Squall.  
  
"Quistis!" Seifer yelled. He stepped closer to them, but kept his grip tighter on the two baskets.  
  
"Give me the children, pretty boy! Or your girl friend gets it!" Lucia pointed a finger at the temple of Quistis. "I mean it! I will put electricity in her head and she will writhe in pain! You wouldn't want that, would you?!"  
  
Seifer took a deep breath. He looked at Quistis, a look of innocence left in her eyes. Slowly, he put the baskets down on the ground beside him.  
  
"Don't to it, Seifer!" Quistis yelled.  
  
Lucia gripped her hold around her neck tighter, making her stop. "You shut up, bitch!" She turned back to Seifer. "Good boy! Now, pass the baskets here."  
  
Seifer reluctantly followed her orders, but did the deed slowly and surely, looking at the SeeDs to make sure they were ready to attack. Squall looked at him without any expression in his eyes, understanding what he meant and nodded. He glanced at everyone and they all nodded in unison. Squall turned back to the older teen and nodded, telling him they were all ready.  
  
"We make a deal, Lucia," Seifer started, staring straight into the Sorceress' eyes. "You pass her to me first and I'll pass the baskets."  
  
Lucia looked at him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. "No!" Lucia hissed. She wasn't about to be fooled. She turned to the direction where she came in and where the doorway had disappeared and placed her palms towards it. The same doorway appeared in front of her. Turning her head back towards Seifer, she gave him a smirk and moved towards the liquid door. "I want you to hand me the babies first or you won't ever see blondie again!"  
  
Seifer stepped closer, but this made Lucia move back towards the colourful aura. He stopped then, picking up the baskets beside him and stepping forward once more.  
  
Lucia smiled.  
  
"Don't do it, Seife-mm!" A hand clasped on her mouth. Quistis looked at Seifer and shook her head.  
  
Seifer sighed. He glanced at the eyes of the two babies, especially his daughter. She simply was a beautiful child. She had Quistis' beauty,but his eyes. A tear escaped his eyes and he couldn't contain emotion welling up inside him.  
  
Squall thought this to be a signal. He brandished his sword high over his head and sliced Lucia's back with so much power that it forced the Sorceress to push Quistis from her. Seifer caught Quistis before she stumbled forward in his arms. The Sorceress turned to face the Lion. She gritted her teeth in anger and pointed a finger towards him. Squall was lifted off the ground ad thrown pass his comrades.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa yelled. She wasn't about to let anything happen to Squall the way it did to Anya. Rinoa cast float on Squall, which forced the attack to halt. Squall was safely let down from higher ground, his feet still walking on air. Zell clenched his fists, charging towards Lucia,but was stopped by the Sorceress, casing Stone on him. Zell was unable to move. Selphie cast thunder on her, but it was useless. Lucia shook them away with a wave of her finger and cast a more powerful thunder spell at Selphie. Selphie fell forward, the pain surging through her body. She collapsed on the ground, helplessly. Irvine aimed his gun at Lucia, but also proved useless, as she also shook those as well. She slapped her hand and the bullets strangely backfired, pass Irvine. He moved to his right to dodge the attack. The bullet wizzed pass him, but not before it hit him square on his left shoulder. He cried out in pain and he fell backwards.   
  
Lucia jerked towards Rinoa. She had forgotten about the others. How can she so careless?  
  
Quistis ran behind Seifer, picking up the whip that was thrown from the last attack they all made towards Lucia. She turned back around and, with a defensive stance, cast protect and shell on both her and Seifer. Lucia turned towards the direction of Quistis and Seifer, smirking.  
  
"You think that will help you?! I don't think so!" She thrust one hand towards Seifer. Quistis looked at Seifer, noticing him staring at the baskets in his hands. She glanced at him puzzingly.  
  
"Shit! She's trying to force the babies out of my hands! Ahhhh!!!" Seifer grabbed tighter on the baskets, but with his efforts, was also pulled with them. Quistis toook hold of the basket with Gabriella inside and whipper her weapon towards the other basket, as it coiled around the handle. She pulled along with Seifer, but the force was even more powerful than before. It dragged all four of them together.  
  
Lucia cackled. "That will not work! My powers are too powerful! No one can stop me!" She pulled her hand back, as if pulling a rop.  
  
Quistis and Seifer fought with all their might. They were doing the tug 'o' war, pulling a long, invincible rope. Both baskets suddenly jerked in front of them. Seifer pulled at the extreme, his face burning red with hope and determination. Quistis did the same, but with fear of losing her baby. Her hand around her whip were getting burned, but she wasn't about to give up now.  
  
Rinoa looked at the two blonds. She had to do something. Turning to Squall, she took out her weapon and waited for his order.  
  
Squall got his act together once again and gripped the sword in his hands tighter. "This is our last chance, Rina."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "This is our last chance. Seifer and Quistis will lose their baby if we don't do something. What do you have in mind?"  
  
The young man closed his eyes and opened them again. "You still have Aura on you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"How many?" Squall asked, facing her.  
  
"I have one left," Rinoa replied.  
  
Squall nodded. "Good. That will be enough. Cast it on me," he ordered without any emotion.  
  
Rinoa closed her eyes and began to cast aura on him. Squall glowed brightly, the power inside of him growing stronger. His weapon, Lion Heart glowed beside him. Looking up, Squall waited for the right moment. Immediately, Rinoa cast protect and shell on him. She turned to face the others, casting cure on Selphie and Irvine and pouring soft on Zell. Having done that, she stood beside Squall, watching the scene in front of them. She was getting worried that they might lose.  
  
Squall took Rinoa's hand and squeezed it gently. "We won't lose."  
  
Rinoa gave him a slight smile.  
  
Squall moved closer, keeping his eyes on Lucia. He was glowing with so much power that he was eager to use it. But if her attacked now and missed, there would be nothing left. This was their last chance to kill Lucia. Grasping tightly on his weapon, Squall waited patiently for the right moment.  
  
Rinoa watched her beloved in worry. Why is she worried? Squall has done this before and he can kill Lucia. But.... she glanced at her friends, then turned to look at Squall. What if we can't beat her? So many doubts clouded Rinoa's head, which was not a good sign at all.  
  
Both blonds continued to pull, while Lucia did the same on the other side.  
  
Quistis, released her grip in the whip, which forced Seifer to pull on his own and cast an attack spell on her, but it was to no avail. Lucia went on pulling.  
  
Squall knew this was the right moment. Raising his weapon high and closing his eyes, his power grew stronger and he was ready to make his ultimate limit break. With another power glowing, he ran towards the occupied Lucia and attacked with his fullest. His attack, Lion Heart, slashed Lucia from side to side, front to back. Lucia fell back, her eyes full of rage.She was bloodied everywhere. Squall did the same, tired from his limit break. He kneeled in front of her and stared, but his stares were replaced with an unbelievable state. Lucia had healed herself as quickly as he could attack her. His limit break, which he used with all his might, was nothing but a little scratch on her. Lucia took out all his hopes of destroying her.  
  
Quistis and Seifer fell back in unison, landing on both their rears, with the baskets still in their hands.  
  
The woman smirked at the young brunette, kneeled in front of her. "You think you can defeat me with your pathetic, Lion Heart, Leonheart? I watched all of you for a long time now, ever since you defeated that weakling, Ultimaecia! I know all about you and your limit break, Squall! I know how fast it is and I know how powerful! That is why, for all the months I have been watching you, I have been training hard to get the better hand!" Lucia cast a powerful Break on Squall. The spell shook beneath his feet and suddenly, Break beat him from all over his body. The ground, like clenched fists, beat him to the pulp, leaving him unconsious and bloodied on the floor.  
  
Rinoa ran to his side, her tears now visible to the eye. "Squall!" she screamed. She stared into his closed eyes and shook him gently. She jerked her head towards Lucia. There was nothing she can do now. She was just too powerful.  
  
Lucia smirked. "You want to challenge me as well?" She stared at Rinoa in the eyes, but the girl did not respond. "Good! All for more reason to ignore you and continue with my work." Once more, she thrust her hands at the baskets, that were left sprawled on the floor, with Seifer and Quistis' hand holding tightly on the handles.  
  
Quistis and Seifer didn't have time to react. The baskets jerked out of their hands and flew towards Lucia's awaiting arms.  
  
"No! Our daughter, Seifer!" she yelled, glancing towards Seifer. She stood up and grabbed her whip from beside her.  
  
Seifer took out his Hyperio from his trench coat and ran past Quistis, his sword brandished high above his head, screaming, "Lucia! Give out daughter back!" Quistis ran behind him, her whip ready to strike.  
  
Lucia blew him a kiss before jumping inside the unknown relm, disappearing with the two babies. The doorway to the relm closed, leaving a bewildered Seifer and a shocked Quistis. She stood staring at the door that had disappeared. She could not cry, yet she felt a pang of hurt deep down inside. Why can't she cry? 'Cry dammit! Cry!' a voice yelled in her head. She didn't know whether to stand still or move away from the one place that their disappeared to.   
  
No one dared moved to comfort her, except Seifer. He looked at her, waiting for an emotional outburst, but saw nothing. No tears were beginning to fall. The only emotion that showed was her shocked face. Her eyes were wide, as if entranced from a deep sleep.   
  
"Dammit, Quistis! Say something!" Seifer's tears had finally fallen. None of the others could tell, since his back were to them. He promised himself not to cry, but seeing Quistis sad ever since she gave birth, makes him want to cry. He had enough of being heartless, he knew that! He wanted to cry for once and Quistis for not being emotional right now was not helping. "Dammit! Why won't you cry?!!!"  
  
Quistis turned her head towards him. Her face was pale and her eyes seemed to have passed through him. She couldn't cry.... she couldn't cry! Seifer had tears, but she didn't.  
  
Seifer understood what she was going through. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, wishing there was some way to let her emotions out. He wiped his tears away and prevented his sniffles from being heard by the others. He looked down on her and waited. Still... there was nothing. "Dammit, Quistis! What is the matter with you?!!!!"  
  
Quistis only stared at him. And, as if her shell has been broken, she jumped in Seifer's arms and began to let all her emotions out. Tears all fell at once. She cried with all her might. Her sobs and weeps were the only sound that was heard around the room, except for the one moan Squall gave out. Seifer turned his head at Squall, who finally woke up. He rubbed the back of his neck and met Seifer's eyes. He was surprised to see his eyes red, but said nothing of it. Rinoa cast cure on him and he quickly stood up to wait until Quistis' tears would die down.  
  
The young blond woman felt Seifer's arms competely around her, yet she kept crying and crying. All emotions that she has been locked up inside finally surrendered.   
  
"Quistis.... we'll get her back! I promise you that! We'll get her back!" Seifer said in a warm and comforting voice. He rubbed her back and began weeping with her.  
  
The others exchanged glances. They had never seen the two show their emotions before. This was their first time in this situation, except for Squall. He knew all along what the two were inside. Quistis may have shown some emotion, but not the real feelings she had inside. Seifer may have lost trust from everyone by betraying Garden, but deep down inside, he had a soft heart and Squall, for the first time, envied him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl   
  



	12. Chapter 12 - Task At Hand

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait you guys! I was busy for the whole summer. Anyway, what happens between Seifer and Quistis after losing their baby you ask? Well, find out on this chapter!  
  
  
Chapter 12 - The Task At Hand   
  
  
He paced around the room waiting impatiently for Matron to come out of the room and wondered what exactly happened to Quistis. She had collapsed in his arms after crying so hard that it pained him to see her like that. Worried, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to Ragnarok.   
  
Ignoring the others that waited with him for Quistis' condition, Seifer seated himself on the seat closest to the door that she slept in before. He had his Hyperion leaned on his chair between his legs, while he looked directly through the wall, his eyes simply locked in a daze. His shoulders were slouched. His right arm was draped behind his chair, while the other just placed palm down on the empty chair beside him.  
  
Meanwhile, Squall and Rinoa sat side by side on the other side of the room on a leather couch that cling to Rinoa's bare legs. Squall had his arms on the top of the sofa behind Rinoa, thinking about how Seifer and Quistis ended up having a baby. Did they do this for stupid reasons? Were they severely drunk? Or was it just passion that got to them?  
  
Rinoa thought the same thing. She leaned close to Squall. "What do you think happened between them? Why do you think they have a child together?"  
  
"Rinoa...." Squall started, putting a hand on her nervous ones. He leaned close so only they could only hear. "I think the questions should be asked towards Seifer and Quistis, but now.... now is not the time here. They've been through a lot together."  
  
Rinoa nodded, sighing in defeat. She turned to Zell and Selphie sitting on two other chairs to her left, with their hands intertwined. She could understand how the two got together. Selphie and Irvine didn't work out, since Irvine enjoyed the company of all women instead of being committed to his girl friend. Fed up, Selphie decided to break up with him. Zell also had his own problems. He and girl friend, the library girl, Amber, were having difficulty of keeping their relationship. Zell was busy with his missions as a SeeD, while Amber stayed in Balamb to watch over the library. They were always apart. Amber admitted she was jealous that Selphie was more attached to Zell during their missions. She knew something was going on. She left him one night while he was training and found a guy who could make her laugh. She knew that she wanted someone else. She also wanted Zell to move on as well. After a long argue, the two finally came to a conclusion that they were never meant to be. Zell and Amber went on with their lives. During Zell's depression of losing Amber, Selphie was there to comfort him. She was always there to make him smile and laugh. It took them a week until they realized they were in love with each other. Since then, they have been inseparable. For Rinoa, that was easy to believe. But to see Quistis and Seifer making love and having a child together was hard to concieve in her mind. It felt more like a fantasy than reality.   
  
  
****************  
  
  
Quistis tossed and turned on her bed. If only she never went down to the pier that night. If only she never met Seifer there. If only it didn't rain to show her bare breasts that brought Seifer's hormones to the next level. If only his hair wasn't wet, that turned Quistis on. That night brought passion between them, but she was confused of what it really was. They were both alone. They both lost the people that they loved. And they were both underneath the romantic moonlight. She never realized then how much she loved him, eventhough it took a year to realize it. When she noticed him holding President Deling in captive, she felt pain. She didn't want Seifer to go this far as to make a stupid action. Seifer was a great fighter, a great man, and also an arrogant person who was someone who couldn't control his temper. She still remembered the last time she looked at him in the eyes after the night of love making. His eyes were full of guilt and sorrow. Pain was the majority of the anguish he felt inside. She felt his pain and his guilt when her body touched with his. She felt his longing to be with someone and the emptiness he felt inside for not being with anyone for a long time. The only conclusion to her questions that clouded her mind of how it happened between them was simply a logical answer that most people, especially her friends, hard to believe. They were in love. She tossed and turned once again, moaning Alexis' name, followed by her calls for Seifer. A damp cloth around her face was the only thing that calmed her down back to normal sleep.  
  
****************  
  
Seifer closed his eyes, pressing two fingers at the bridge of his nose. Frustration was getting to him. There had to be a way to get Alexis back!  
  
"I think I know a way," a soft voice murmured.  
  
He looked up, gasped at the sight of a young woman and jumped up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Everyone looked up, all their heads crooked towards Seifer in confusion. He was seen speaking to air in front of him. They looked at each other, before turning their gaze towards the crazed man.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Zell asked, arching an eyebrow towards the blond.  
  
Everyone shrugged. No one wanted to stand up and ask him why he was talking to a wall, since Seifer had a temper if anyone called him 'crazy.' Instead, they continued to watch as Seifer continued to listen to nothing and speaking to nothing.  
  
The woman moved closer, nodding her head gently. "Don't speak too loud, Seifer. They can't see me. Only you can." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "There may be a way to bring Alexis back, but it will take some time."  
  
Seifer took a deep breath and sat back down. "We have all the time in the world," he muttered under his breath.  
  
She sat down beside him. "We have to open the gate that Lucia passed through. This gate is a relm that keeps people from going in or going out, unless a powerful Sorceress or someone who cold withstand the powers of a Sorceress opens the gate."  
  
Seifer looked up at her, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "I can witshstand any powers of the Sorceress."  
  
The woman nodded. "I understand that Seifer, but you need something to help me open the gate. I need a stone that can help boost my powers up to the next level so that I could have enough powers to send you there. But it will only be an hours time that you can get Alexis away from Lucia's clutches."  
  
"I can do anything, Ellone!" Seifer pronnounced, trying not to shout so his friends could hear. "Tell me where this stone is and I'll get it for you."  
  
"I have to warn you first, Seifer. This will only be a once and a life time opportunity. If you fail, the gate will be closed forever and you'll never see Alexis again," Ellone said, standing up.  
  
Seifer followed her lead, standing up. "Never again?"  
  
"Not forever, but it will be long until she will be able to return and she will never be the same again." Ellone's figure was fading. "The stone is located west of Centra in an underwater cavern that hasn't been seen for centuries. The stone is an oblong-shaped grey coloured item with a Dragon mark on it. This stone is called, Dragon Energy. Be warned, Seifer, that there are many monsters that you haven't faced during your missions. They are far more dangerous and cunning than what you face on land. Once you have the stone, go to Esthar where I'll be and we'll speak to Odin. I have to go now, Seifer."  
  
"What do you mean Alexis will never be the same?" Seifer chased after her disappearing form, mumbling the question, until she was nowhere in sight. He hadn't realized then, that he was standing directly in front of the gang, with curious looks going his way. He ignored their confused glanced and turned back to his seat, where he thought about what Ellone had said.   
  
After a few more minutes, the door opened. Matron stepped out of the room and looked at Seifer, who was looking at her with a questioning glance. Matron smiled, opening the door wider for him and stepping aside.  
  
"She's looking for you," she told him. Seifer nodded, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.   
  
His heart ached for the first time seeing Quistis laying there. Her eyes closed with certain pain and her head kept thrashing about, as if trying to shake something that was sitting on top of her head. Seifer reached her the second later, placing a bare hand, which he voluntarily took his glove off to feel her, on her face. Quistis eventually calmed down at his touch and her eyes fluttered opened. She sat up quickly and, to Seifer's surprise, wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. She wasn't crying, but her face held a crimson of hopelessness and defeat. Seifer rubbed his hand on her back, giving soothing words in her ears. Quistis closed her eyes once again. Seifer noticed this, gently placing her back towards the bed. He watched her breath calmly, her chest going up and down. He tucked her under the blanket and caressed her cheek. It was his first time, actually to see Quistis crying, rather than being cool about certain things. But this was not certain things. This was a problem which they have to face. Seifer took a deep breath. At first, Ellone's ideas for him to bring the stone to her and to open the gate was farfetched, since he would never go for anyone unless they were direct orders from the Headmaster. This wasn't an order from him, nor from their squad leader, namely Quistis, but this was a decision. It seems Ellone was giving him a decision to do this. A choice, perhaps, but Seifer had truthfully decided what choice he had to take. He didn't care what monsters he had to face, as long as they opened the gate, take Alexis and bring her home, back in her loving mother's arms. For the first time, he realized, Seifer Almasy felt like a different man. A man more concerned of someone's benefit, rather than being an arrogant fool, who was caught underneath a spider's web. He stood up and went for the door.  
  
"Quistis.... I said I promised to bring her back. This is my chance to promise you that." Seifer said, closing the door behind him.  
  
Quistis smiled, her eyes closed in comfort. Her hand plopped over the bed, revealing itself from the blanket and a lily necklace fell from her fingers and on the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: How may times do I have to tell you this? Seifer and Quistis were caught in the moment in heat and passion. And if you read carefully enough at the end. The flower represents the love Seifer had at the beginning, when they were kids. Remember how the kiss they shared that night felt like they've done it before? Well, that's another reason why they felt like wanting to be together. Seifer and Quistis forgot their love for each other because of the GF's. Get it? Got it? Good! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read Seifer's adventure to the underwater cave on the next chapter, which needs to be written still. See ya! Please r/r!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chater 13 - A Love To Prove

Author's note: Seifer is on a mission, but will he find the stone and bring Alexis back? Well, this chapter will only tell of Seifer's small adventure to the cavern to get the stone. Well, parts of it anyway. How will this affect Quistis? Why do they keep fighting?  
  
  
Chapter 13 - A Love To Prove   
  
  
  
"So.... what do you think?" He looked at both his friends. His two friends stared at each other, not really knowing what to say to him. Running a hand through his golden hair, Seifer waited for his friends to answer. He had to do the same when he told Squall and the others of his idea to use one of the Explorer to go down into the waters below and get the stone that Sis had said about. There was a moment of silence until Seifer passed them and left to meet up with Fujiin and Raijin in Fisherman's Horizon. He asked Squall to use the Ragnarok and he quietly agreed. He found them fishing in the lake. Raijin said something that made Fujiin mad, so he recieved his usual kick in the shins and fell into the water.   
  
Fujiin looked at Seifer. He's never looked so devastated his whole life. The thought of him being a father really shocked her. Sure, she pictured him being one, but with the ex-instructor? This shocked her even more, more or less, it saddened her. Seifer has been in love with Quistis all this time and she never saw it coming. There were times she wished that she told him that she loved him, but there were times that told her, something was bound to get in her way for her to tell him. And there was. Quistis and a baby girl he shared with her. For a moment, her heart ached, but brushed them aside to comfort the pain in Seifer's loss.   
  
In her normal talk, she said, "This is a problem indeed. What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Yeah, when were you planning on telling us this, you know?" Raijin asked, who howled in pain once more as Fujiin's right toe connected his already bruised shin. Raijin glared down at her, then almost cowered in fear when Fujiin send a cold stare back at him.   
  
Seifer couldn't help but laugh at the comical duo. "Sorry, Raij. I planned on telling you both, really! But it was just all so sudden that I didn't know how to tell you. If I knew all about this from the beginning, you would've been the first ones to know." His smile quickly vanished.  
  
Fujiin placed a hand on his shoulder. "BABY. FIND," she said, back to her usual speech, containing only one word on each sentence.   
  
Seifer nodded, forcing a smile on his face. "Are you two willing to help me?"  
  
Raijin shrugged, scratching the back of his neck and looking down on the ground. "Of course, you know? You're our friend, you know?"   
  
Fujiin nodded in agreement. "COME." She looked at Seifer.  
  
Seifer stared in her eyes for awhile, wondering what exactly she meant by that word then finally shook his head. "No, you can't come. You can help me read the map and you can tell me where to go while we talk on the radio."  
  
"NEGATIVE." Fujiin shook her head, then looked at Raijin for his own answer.  
  
"Yeah, you know? You're our friend and we don't want anything to happen to you, you know? So, we'll come with you, you know?"   
  
The blond man looked at both his friends, first to Fujiin, then to Raijin. He wanted to argue some more about not letting them go, but two against one was enough to shut him up. Giving up, he took a deep breath and slouched his shoulders a little. Fujiin and Raijin didn't consider him as a leader anymore, neither did he. Raijin didn't say that he was their posse, but his friends.   
  
"Fine," he finally said. "Meet me here at the docks at 0800 hours."  
  
He recieved a nod from Fujiin, but a wild complaint from Raijin.  
  
"0800 hours? Isn't that a littl too early, you know?"  
  
Fujiin tried to kick him once again. Raijin, this time, was more alert. He dodged her foot, but ended up backing towards the water and he fell. Seifer laughed. It was nice to laugh for once. For the whole week, his life has been a living hell. He has been miserable during those days, trying to consult with Quistis, bring back their life together, finding out that he had a child in the world, who was kidnapped by Lucia, battled long hours with her to get Alexis back, only to lose her once again. If not, probably forever if he doesn't do the job right. He watched as Raijin climbed back up on the deck, all soaking wet. He fixed a glare towards Fujiin, then turned his attention towards Seifer.  
  
"0800 hours, is fine," Raijin said, squeezing water from his shirt. "You know?"  
  
Seifer nodded, waving at them for a good bye, then left the scene, back towards Ragnarok. He had to find a way to ride the Explorer, but he also had to find a way to pursuade Cid to use it. He doesn't know of his idea to ride it down to the waters below to get something of utmost importance. Explorer is the only vehicle, tough enough to get down to the lowest depths and Cid would probably disagree for Seifer to take the only vehicle left for exploring the ancient ruins of Centra. Cid had proposed the idea to dive down to an ancient city that has been buried under water for centuries. Its believed to be the city where the Sorceress Adel once lived with her companions. He mad his way inside Ragnarok and sat down on the pilot seat, by the time the door automatically closed behind him.   
  
  
****************  
  
"You knew didn't you?" She looked at her friend, staring down at her with deep chestnut eyes.   
  
The dark haired girl nodded, fidgetting with her fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Yeah I did."  
  
The older teen turned her face towards the mirror, looking at her friend through her reflection. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
She shrugged. "You're my friend, Quistis. I wanted you to tell them. What kind of friend am I if I blurted out everything that I know about what's been happening to you?"  
  
Quistis smiled, turning her face back to meet Rinoa's. "Thank, Rinoa. I appreciate it." She reached for her hand. Immediately, Rinoa took it and clasped it with her other hand. Both women smiled, appreciating each other's company.  
  
"I knew it was you all along."  
  
Quistis stared at her puzzingly. "Huh?"  
  
Rinoa let go of her hand to stand by the window instead. The curtain were halfway back, revealing the sun's rays shining through the window. It was a beautiful day. She looked out into the ocean and sighed. "Seifer and I spend the whole summer together. At our first meeting, he was down and out. I was there to comfort him, but he was never into it. He spoke of some young girl that he was in love with and I knew then that this young girl was already a SeeD back in Balamb Garden. This young girl was you, Quistis." She turned to look at her, already sitting up on her bed. "I comforted him and eventually, he fell in love with me and I fell in love with him. At least, we thought we were in love. The month before summer ended, Seifer came to my door, telling me that he had to leave. I asked him why, but he said no reason why. He left without saying good bye and I was left all alone, but I knew then that he still loved you. And I knew then, that Squall was the one for me from the very beginning."  
  
Quistis consumed all these words in her thoughts, trying to remember Seifer's behaviour after returning to Garden from summer. She noticed him to be very moody before. When he teased her about certain things, Quistis got mad at him and ignored him most of the time. When Seifer returned then, he was not the Seifer she knew. He was more angry and rebelled against her, making her more ignorant of his presence, as of trying to surpass his cruel words towards her. When he had gotten his first GF, Seifer completely ignored her, but for Quistis, it was fine for her. She never cared for him then. Now...... she wasn't sure if they were in love. Sure, they kissed passionately in Ragnarok and embraced lovingly to put the pain away, but Quistis wasn't sure about it. Were they really in love or were they pitying each other for the mistakes they've done? She knew Seifer loved her, but is she just trying to use him to cry on his shoulders to make the pain go away?  
  
"Don't you love him?" Rinoa asked, breaking her thoughts.  
  
Quistis was surprised at this question. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know, Rinoa. What if he doesn't love me? What if he just thinks he is, because he felt guilty for giving me a child? What if those kisses and hugs were just pity for my sake?"  
  
Rinoa walked over beside Quistis' bed and sat down on the mattress, without looking at her. She noticed something on the floor and bent over to pick it up. She knew what this was. "Quistis......" She showed the necklace to her. "He wouldn't be here if he didn't care for you or love you. He wouldn't have made this necklace just for you." She placed it in Quistis' hand.  
  
Quistis looked at it. "The necklace...." she mumbled. "He gave this to me the day before I had to leave for Garden."  
  
"If he doesn't love you, what's he doing trying to get Alexis back without you knowing? If that's not love, then what is? Are pity, guilty and love all the same? Why did he keep away from you the day after you made love?"  
  
"He felt guilty," Quistis replied.  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "No, Quistis. Seifer loves and he cares for you deeply then he had for me. He knew what he did was wrong and he knew that to keep away from you was the only way for you to think things through. He knew you wanted to be alone. I can see through his heart, Quistis. He deeply cares for you and Alexis. Even if nothing ever happened to you to produce your baby, he would still love you, but we all know that Seifer never really opened up too much about his feelings to anyone."  
  
"Except you!" Quistis countered.  
  
Rinoa frowned. "That's not fair."  
  
Quistis reached for her hand and clasped it in her own, the necklace still inside. "I'm sorry, Rinoa. I shouldn't be too hard on you. I know you're just trying to help, but I think I would rather hear these words from his own mouth."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "I should go then. I think you need some more rest, seeing how tired you are," she said, squeezing Quistis' hand, before leaving the room.  
  
Quistis sighed. She needed to hear whatever Seifer is doing being with her. She wanted to know if being with her was either out of pity, guilt or love. Before she could decide on her own, she put the necklace on the bedside table and layed her head on the pillow, until sleep finally took over.  
  
  
****************  
  
Seifer arrived at Edea's orphanage an hour after Quistis had slept. He stepped out of the Ragnarok with large strides and opened the door, without even knocking on it. Everyone were sitting in the living room. Zell was reading the "Timber Maniacs" magazine. Selphie was alseep on the couch where Zell sat, while her head rested on his lap. Her breathing, calm and collected. Irvine was also sleeping, but on a chair near the sliding door. He had his hat laid low to cover his eyes, while his shoulders slouched. He was sleeping quietly, but Seifer could still hear his snoring from underneath his hat. Squall was found standing near the opened window, just adjacent to Irvine, his face intact on the beach outside. When he heard Seifer coming, he turned his head and nodded, as a greeting. Zell removed his eyes from the magazing and gave him a solemn grin. Rinoa greeted him later by the time she reached the living room.  
  
"Is she awake?" Seifer asked, turning his gaze on Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "She's sleeping now. But, it's okay to visit her. She's been asking for you."  
  
Seifer nodded, gave one last look to the others, then left for Quistis' room.   
  
When he arrived, he opened the door quietly, where he found Quistis' sleeping form. Her hair cascading upwards across the pillows where her head was laying, but she was sleeping on her side towards him, so some hair fell in her eyes. She slept peacefully. Seifer moved his eyes towards something twinkling on the bedside table by the sun's rays and found himself staring down on the necklace that he thought he had before. Then he remembered, that Matron had taken it back from him and gave it to Quistis, the rightful owner. He wondered why Quistis was not wearing it. Reluctantly, he took the necklace and woke Quistis up with a gentle shake. Quistis opened her eyes slowly and yawned, stretching her arms as far as she could. When she noticed who was standing there, she yanked his arm and pulled him towards her. She embraced him with all her might and closed her eyes. What was she doing? Why hasn't she asked him yet?  
  
"Quistis....." Seifer whispered. "I-"  
  
"Don't," Quistis interrupted. She pulled away from him to stare into his eyes. "Are you doing this just for pity?" She asked, not meaning to question him so coldly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seifer was surprised at this question.   
  
"Are you comforting me out of pity? Or just guilt?" Quistis asked, sitting up.  
  
Seifer released his arms from her and looked down on her small form. Angrily, he set the necklace back down on the table and turned a hurtful glance towards the young woman. "Are you accusing me of loving you out of guilt?"  
  
"Loving me? How come you never said anything to me then?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the GF, Quistis?" Seifer fired back. "It erased all my memories about you when I came back from summer. I loved you when I left and I loved when I got back, but all of them were erased, until Matron showed me this necklace I gave you!" He pointed roughly towards the white lily. "I came here to see how you were doing, but I guess that's not enough. I guess I have to prove I love you, after all, huh? What are you doing to me, Quistis? Are you playing mind games with me?"  
  
Quistis was at loss for words.  
  
"You must be, because you're not saying anything to defend yourself. Well, if that's what it takes to show you how much I care, then I won't be seeing you tomorrow morning."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm leaving with Fujiin and Raijin to the West of Centra to bring back a stone. The stone which can help Ellone with her powers to open the gate where Alexis disappeared to!" For that, Seifer stormed out of the room, without even saying good bye.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
The morning shortly came. Everyone heard Seifer and Quistis' argument, but they dared not bring it up. Seifer's promise was quite clear. He disappeared the moment after he ate breakfast and didn't wait for Quistis to come down. He had taken Raganarok, so Squall and the others had no choice but to stay until Seifer got back. Quistis came down for breakfact two hours after Seifer left.  
  
Seifer found himself standing at the mouth of the underwater cavern. They arrived two hours after he met up wit Fujiin and Raijin. It took some pursuasions from Seifer and Matron for Cid to say 'yes' about the blond man using the Explorer. Seifer drew his Hyperion from his trenchcoat, while Fujiin and Raijin drew their weapons. They heard a roar from a distance, followed by a ground shake underneath their feet. A few seconds passed by and a monster appeard from one of the larger caves ahead. Seifer gasped at the sight of the huge monster. Ellone was right. The monster he's seeing was the type he hasn't fought from above ground. It had five long heads, like a dragon's and large wings up to fifty feet long. His body was that of a large whale and he stood on four chubby legs. He had large teeth, two front teeth longer than the others. Seifer took a deep breath, before firing his powerful Firaga spell towards the monster. The monster did not back out from his attack, instead the fire made it even angrier. Its five heads began to snort. With one fast move, the monster moved towards the trio. Seifer didn't see it coming, since he was too busy trying to figure out what kind of monster this was. The monster whipped its tail towards them and Seifer tripped from this attack. Its claws came towards him while he was down, but Seifer managed to dodge that. Another clae came at him, this time, it was successful. Its hand trapped Seifer on the ground and he couldn't move. Two head stared at him, their long tongue slobbering around his face. Two watched Fujiin, while the last one watched Raijin. They were not trapped. How are they ever going to get out of this mess? He tried to squirm his way out, but the monster's back leg hit the side of Seifer's head, leaving him unconscious. His two friends yelled his name, but he didn't hear it. His eyes became blackened and his mind became blank.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Quistis blinked, her heart beating fast. She almost jumped out of her seat from the dining table and gasped. Everyone looked at her in concern.  
  
"Seifer?" she said to herself, putting a hand on her head, as if recieving a headache. "Seifer..... no......" Tears fell from her eyes. She stood up from her chair and walked towards the beach, leaving the others to ponder. Her toes tingled in the sand. Even with the feeling of sincerity, she couldn't help but feel the danger in her gut. Seifer was in trouble and she had to find him fast before it was too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: What will happen now? Will Quistis go to Seifer and rescue him before the monster kills him? Will Fujiin and Raijin be able to rescue him? Find out ont he next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl :)   



	14. Chapter 14 - 'I'll wait for him to come ...

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter deals with both Quistis' and Seifer's feelings while away from each other and about the fight they had before. Oh, Rinoa plays an important role here, since she helps the two.   
  
  
  
Chapter 14 - 'I'll wait for him to com back...'  
  
  
  
  
Seifer felt blood trickle down the corner of his mouth. With one tired hand, he lifted a gloved finger towards his mouth and stared at the warm, red liquid. Is he going to die? He heard someone call his name. Quistis? If only he said good bye to her as he left, but he just had to be stubborn and leave her behind without giving her one last kiss. Why did he have to be such a jerk? She was right after all. Did he take care of her, because he felt guilty about what happened between them?   
  
*I'm going to die.  
  
-No, you're not going to die, Seifer.   
  
*That voice! Rinoa?  
  
-Seifer, you still have much to do. You can't give up now. You have a place to return to.  
  
*I don't have any place to run home to. I don't belong anywhere. I deserve to die after what I have done to Garden!  
  
-Quistis has forgiven you and you know that! Why do you let yourself down? You have a home to run to and not just Quistis. You have your friends.  
  
Seifer smirked.  
  
*Friends? I have friends already and why do I need more?  
  
-Because friendship is what brings all of us together, Seifer! Love is also another important thing. don't give up now, Seifer. You still have so much love in you! Quistis needs you now. She doesn't want you to go.  
  
*Go away, Rinoa! Why are you helping me?   
  
-Because you deserve love, Seifer. I know I couldn't give you any, but Quistis can give you a whole lot. You deserve to be loved. She's worried about you.  
  
*Why is she worried about me, if she doesn't believe that I love her? Why does she doubt that?  
  
-She wasn't sure about whether you truly loved her. She wanted you to prove it, but not like this. Not when you're dying! Get up now, Seifer! Call for your friends and they will help you!  
  
*Friends? What friends?  
  
"Seifer!" He heard a familiar voice calling him. Seifer's eyes fluttered back open, noticing sharp white teeth opening its mouth. He could smell the foul breath against his nostrils and Seifer almost felt like throwing up. He looked to his left. There, his Hyperion laid. With one swift move, the monster came at him, getting ready to bite his head off, but Seifer wasn't about to give up now. Rinoa had awaken him from unconsiousness. She was right after all. He can't give up now. Giving up would be cowardly. Seifer reached for something hard beside him and looked up. It was a large rock, big enough in the palm of his hands. Quickly, Seifer lunged the rock towards the base of the monster's foot and dug it through until the sharp end reached the sole of the foot. He suddenly pulled it off and did a double take on the other foot that was holding him down. He heard the monster scream and Seifer felt both heavy feet remove themselves away from him. Seifer pushed with all his might to make sure the feet weren't still blocking him and lunged for his sword.   
  
"DIE!!!" he screamed. His felt the power. The power to do whatever it takes to prove his love for Quistis. He also felt the power of Hyperion in the palm of his hands. The power of the limit break. "Hyperion Cross!" he yelled, pointing the shapr end towards the monster. Fujiin and Raijin were surprised that he had gotten up and used his limit break towards the monster. They immediately aimed their weapons at the other four heads and killed them off easily with their mastered spells. With one final blow, Seifer aimed his Hyperion Cross towards the base of the stomach to finally put an end of the monster's carnage. His sword pirced through the whale-like body and to make sure it was dead and gone, he ran his Hyperion from the botton and up to the top. Blood gushed out of the monster's body. The monster wailed, its five heads crying out in agony. Seifer removed his sword and waited. The beast's five pairs of eyes quickly closed and its giant weight crushed the ground with an enormous impact that Seifer and the others had to hang on to each other for balance. Luckily, it ended without a cave in. Seifer wiped the blood off of the sword against the ground and ordered his friends to move on and find the stone, thanking Rinoa for her help.  
  
  
****************   
  
  
Quistis took a deep breath. Her stomach was churning everytime she thought of Seifer. Why had he gone to that place? And why did she doubt his love for her? Was she right to do so? She felt a warm, small hand on her shoulder. Quistis glanced towards the owner of the hand and gazed at a raven-haired girl smiling at her.   
  
"Don't worry about him, Quistis. Seifer is safe and sound. He promises to come back to you alive."  
  
Quistis looked at the girl strangely. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I am a Sorceress after all, Quisty," Rinoa replied, with almost an annoyance in her voice. "Seifer has a job to do. If he really wants this stone so much to get your daughter back, then he really must love you."  
  
Quistis sighed. "Was I wrong to ever doubt his love for me?" She turned to face her.  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "No, never. Your doubt for his love for you is normal. Everyone has doubts about their love for each other. It's what truly makes you a real person, because you wanted to make sure about everything. But...." Rinoa placed two hands on the older woman's shoulders. "You have to learn to trust your heart about who he is now and not who he was then. He has changed a lot and he would never hurt you."  
  
Quistis nodded. A smile crept on her lips, which almost surprised her. "I love him." She turned away from the girl to face the ocean. "For a long time he has loved me, even before we learned that we would have a baby together and even before he turned against all of us, but I was too blind to see it. I was too blinded by someone else."  
  
"Squall?"  
  
Quistis glanced towards her. "Yes. I thought I loved him, but now I realized it was just a love for a sister to her brother." She faced back towards the ocean. She sighed. "I'll wait for Seifer here. I'll wait for him to come back, then I'll know he loves me."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, I hope you will this chapter! Please r/r! Thanx!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl   
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15 - Enter Into The Relm World

Author's note: I'm so sorry for those people who are looking for Modern Day Fantasy 8. I accidentally erased it! I apologize! But don't worry, just as long as people who already read it will remember them always. Once I'm done with this story, I'll make another modern day story, reflecting high school and graduating, which I am doing now. Well, here is chapter 15. I was hoping to get more reviews, but oh well. Enjoy this anyway!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - Enter Into The Relm World   
  
  
  
A few hours has already passed and Seifer has not returned from his voyage. Quistis was starting to get worried. If only he said good bye before he left, then she wouldn't be too concerned for him. She brushed stray hair away from her face and sat down on the sand. She dug her toes deeper underneath the sand and sighed.   
  
"Seifer... where are you?" she said to herself. She placed her hands on the lily necklace around her neck.   
  
"I'm right here," a deep voice answered.  
  
Startled, Quistis removed her feet from the ground and quickly stood up. She stared at a pair of green eyes and tears quickly fell from her eyes. Quistis ran up to him, putting her arms around him with great joy and anticipation. She cried in his jacket and let all her emotions out with deep regrets in her mind. Regrets that she ever doubted his love for her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seifer," she whispered, resting her head on his chest. She fully wrapped her arms around her waist and felt his heart beat. She thought she was dreaming, but now she knows he was here right beside her. She didn't notice Seifer grimace in pain when she jumped in his arms.   
  
Seifer stroked her golden hair. "I'm sorry too," he responded, kissing the top of her head. "I shouldn't have gone off like that." He removed his arms from around him and looked at her straight in the eyes. Seifer reached from underneath his jacket and showed her a beautiful stone with a red dragon marked on it.   
  
Quistis took it from his hand and examined it. Once done, she looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "What is this?"  
  
"This is the stone that Ellone told me about," Seifer said, taking it from her. He examined it as well and noted the creative art of the stone. "This will bring Alexis back."  
  
The blond teen took a deep breath. "You think this will work?"  
  
Seifer reached down to take her hand in his. "We have to have hope in Ellone, Quistis. I know this will work."  
  
"Then.... take me with you."  
  
Seifer wanted to refuse at the offer, or rather, the command, but the way she looked at him changed his mind. He could see the desparation and the sadness in her eyes. She wanted Alexis back as much as he did. She had grown fond of Alexis, even for only a couple of minutes or seconds she held the baby in her arms. Seifer gritted his teeth with his closed mouth. 'Lucia will pay for this!' he thought. Reluctantly, Seifer nodded in agreement.   
  
"But, I have to warn you Quistis. Ellone told me this gate will only open for an hour. We have to be quick to get her back," Seifer cautioned.   
  
Quistis nodded. She rested her head once again on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waits, only to have Seifer grimace in pain. Of course, Quistis did not notice it, since she was too busy dreaming of Alexis in her arms again.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
It was an hour later that both blonds made to Esthar. Squall drove them towards the capital of the world with his Ragnarok, insisting that he drives it, since Seifer took it without asking. Ever since then, Squall has been protective of his Ragnarok.   
  
Seifer took the first stride out of the flying vehicle, followed by Quistis. She brought Save the Queen and Seifer, his usual Hyperion weapon. They walked side by side towards Esthar and stepped inside the large future-like city. It wasn't long until they made it to Dr. Odine's lab. They saw Ellone standing by him. Once she saw them, she gave them both hugs. Seifer handed the stone to her.  
  
"I assume you would get the stone with no problems, so I told Dr.Odine everything. He is willing to let me use the chamber hall for my practice," Ellone explained. She gave the stone to Odine.  
  
"Ah, zees must be zee Dragon Energy ztone. I am pleased to have zees in my hand." The balding old man with the dog collar around his neck, gestured for Ellone to step inside a hollow door. He handed her the stone. Ellone nodded and stepped inside. Odine went to the console and pressed a big green button, where Ellone was suddenly taken inside the empty chamber hall. She gave Quistis and Seifer an encouraging smile, before sitting down on one of the hollow chairs. They watched as she pressed the stone in both her palms and closed her eyes. While she did so, Odine turned to the couple.  
  
"Vhich vone of you vill be going inzide zee gate?"  
  
Seifer and Quistis looked at each other. "Aren't we both allowed to go?" Quistis asked.  
  
Odine shook his head. "In order for zis to vork, only vone person vill be allowed to enter zee gate."  
  
Quistis nodded. "Then I will go."  
  
Shocked, Seifer placed a hand on her shoulder. "No. I will go."  
  
"Seifer! This is my daughter we're talking about here. I have a responsiblity as a mother to find her!" Quistis yelled, clenching her fists. She was angry at Seifer's reluctance to let her go alone.  
  
"She's my daughter too, Quistis! Don't let me out of the cold, just because you feel this is the right thing to do. I am her father, for God's sakes!"   
  
"It's all right, Odine. I think it's best that they should both go," a voice gently said from one of the speakers. Everyone turned to her.  
  
Odine sighed. "But Ellone. Zis can only vork for vone person."  
  
Ellone shook her head. "Yes, it can. If their hearts are one, then it will work. Quistis, Seifer. I want you both to please put your arguments aside and remind yourselves that you love one another. If you do, then your mind and body will be one."  
  
"All right. Seifer... Quistis.... Please turn to zee two Mind Run behind you."  
  
Both Quistis and Seifer did as Odine told them to do. They turned behind them and put on the Mind Run on their heads. "How exactly will this work?" Seifer asked, securing the device comfortably on his head.   
  
"Zee way zis vill vork is that Ellone vill enhance her povers with zee stone vhile she sits on zee chair that eez connected to the Mind Run. She vill then use your povers and send you to zee opened gate and take you to zee Relm vorld vhere Lucia has taken zee children. You both vill be asleep in zee process, but your spirits will be sent to this vorld. You have at least an hour to do zees, so please hurry." Odine turned to the same console. "You both veady?"  
  
Quistis reached to take Seifer's hand in his. Seifer nodded and looked at Odine. "We're ready."  
  
Odine nodded and flipped the largest lever to be seen from the console. Quistis felt her eyes closed and her body turne rigid. Her hand released Seifer's the same time he closed his eyes. Both their bodies weakened and were taken into a whirl wind of coloured patterns. Quistis opened her eyes and felt someone's hand squeezing hers. She looked up and smiled towards Seifer. He could feel Quistis' tense muscles as he took her hand, but he squeezed it again to reassure her.  
  
"I'm here, Quistis. We'll get her back and we'll be a family again," Seifer said, not letting go as they both passed a blue vortex with lightning striking at every side, but none of them bothered with it. They were too caught up with the destination ahead of them.   
  
It seemed like two hours until they found themselves in front of a black gate. Seifer looked at Quistis and nodded.  
  
"You ready?" He took out his Hyperion, wondering if his weapon will work against monsters that might lurk in this world.   
  
Quistis nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be," she answered, unsheathing her Save The Queen from her side. Both of them stepped inside and the gate quickly opened to welcome them in.   
  
Neither knows of the danger ahead of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Please r/r! I WANT MORE REVIEWS! Sorry, I guess I was expecting feedback, but oh well. Anyway, whatever is the danger that's waiting ahead? Wait for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if it's too short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl   
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16 - Only The Beginning

Author's note: I was kinda hoping more people would review, but oh well, that's all right. Thank you anyway for those people who reviewed my story. I know am not that great of a writer and i know Quistis and Seifer are so out of character, but please bare with me. This is my first time writing something that I actually thought in my head!  
  
  
Chapter 16 - Only The Beginning   
  
  
  
It seemed like forever that Quistis and Seifer have been walking, without encountering any monsters. It was oddly quiet in the narrow path of which they walked on. There was nothing but the gloomy appearance of a forest in the night. The Relm was normal. There was nothing unusual about it, maybe except for the glowing eyes that stared at them through the dark. Seifer led the way, while Quistis trailed behind. He looked around, noting shadows lurking and the full moon shining above them. Seifer's eyes burned from left to right, alertness beaming in his mind from any monsters that would attack them. His hand gripped tighter around the handle of Hyperion. He continued on his way, pausing once in a while when he heard something that he never thought was there. The thought never occured to him that time was running out. Quickly, grabbing Quistis' hand, Seifer ran through the forest, unaware about the monster quietly following them. Quistis did not resist his sudden impulse on pulling her with him, yet she ran with the only man who she could ever love... if she ever gave him a chance, then this wouldn't have happened. They ran through the woods with so much anticipation in their hearts. Seifer saw it. A dark, haunted castle, looking like it was copied from horror movies, was visible in both their eyes. Seifer grimaced, hiding the pain in his eyes and placed a hand on where it hurts. He shook the worry from his mind and looked up at the castle. Quistis was amazed at how it looked normal, since they WERE in another relm. Her thoughts came back to Alexis. Without a second though, she ran past Seifer and this time, pulling him with her.   
  
Seifer grunted from the pain. Quistis paused halfway and looked at him in concern. "Seifer? What's the matter?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek to caress it.  
  
"I'm fine!" Seifer yelled. He gently removed Quistis' hand from his face and let go of her hand, walking past her towards the castle. A sudden pain pinched through him like a knife on his back, but Seifer just did nothing and kept on walking, hiding the agony in his eyes from Quistis. He looked over his shoulder, noticing Quistis was eyeing him from behind and giving him a concerned look. "Look... do you want to get our daughter back or worry about me?"  
  
"I would rather choose both," Quistis answered, placing both her palms on her waists.  
  
Seifer groaned, rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Fine, do whatever you want! I'm not about to sit here and watch Lucia kill our daughter..." He turned around sharply and glared at her. "Or is that what you want?!"  
  
Quistis shook her head. "Of course not..." she said softly. She walked up to him and placed a hand back on his cheek. She caressed it, her warm hands feeling the softness of his skin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest for a loving embrace. It has been a long time since she touched someone she truly cared about. She never thought it would be Seifer Almasy, the man who was manupilated into killing all those people in Garden. It wasn't Alexis who brought them together. It was the night they felt each other's skin. The night they made love with each other. They both knew something intimate was hiding behind the masks of hate for each other. Love was hiding behind their hearts for each other. It was thrown away by the GF's and was forgotten forever, until now. Quistis distinctly remembered seeing Seifer in Balamb Garden. They were good friends and were inseperable. It was until Squall came that Quistis swooned over him and the fact that she became an Instructor at an early age that she became distant from the one person whom she cared for the most. By that time, she had gotten her first GF and all her memories were erased. Seifer and Squall came second in receiving their first GF's and they too had forgotten about their pasts about all three of them, adding to Zell, Selphie and Irvine being raised in the orphanage together.  
  
"My my! I'm surprised you two made it here!" A hoarse voice interrupted their intimate moment. Surprised, Quistis and Seifer let go of each other and gripped their weapons in their hands. Lucia was staring down at them, floating up in the air. The dark haired woman let herself down from the air and stared at the two. "You came all the way here just to challenge me, is that correct?"  
  
Seifer pointed at her. "You give our daughter back NOW! Lucia!!"  
  
"Are you threatening me? Honestly boy, I'm not the kind to be threatened by the likes of you!" Lucia threw her arms back and fired a powerful spell in Seifer's way. Surprised at this, Seifer didn't have time to react and was sent flying through the air. While being thrown high, Lucia opened a hole into the Earth and lead Seifer towards it.   
  
"SEIFER!" Quistis screamed. She could see Seifer flying towards the dark abyss. Sharp knives came sprouting out of the hole and as darkness loomed over the land, Seifer's body made contact with it and his life was soon taken away.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
His sudden siezuring body alarmed Odine. His eyes widened in fear when he noticed blood coming out of his mouth. Some men came rushing in, wondering what was going on, since they saw smoke coming out of the room and decided to see for themselves. Odine looked at them and ordered for one man to take the device off of Seifer and carry his seizuring body from the spot. Odine had no time to spare. They were losing Seifer's vitals fast and furious. One tall man, taller than Seifer, removed the device from the young man's head and put his arms around his shoulders. He pulled Seifer out from his spot, while three men helped him with Seifer's dangerous flaring limbs, two holding Seifer's kicking feet and one holding Seifer's punching hands. They carried him out of the hall and brought him to Esthar hospital. Odine knocked to the window, alarming Ellone and shook his head. Ellone's mind turned back Odine and her eyes fluttered open as if waking up from a dream. She turned her attention towards Quistis. She too was waking up from a dream. Tears flooded her eyes as the young woman removed the device from her head and looked to her side.  
  
"Seifer?! Where's Seifer?!" Quistis yelled, looking around. Odine walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Seifer... he's been taking to the hospital." Ellone emerged from the concentration room and stood beside Odine.  
  
Quistis' eyes were full of fear and Ellone could sense the fright of losing Seifer. Ellone placed a hand on her shoulder, replacing Odine's hand and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "Quistis... Seifer will be fine."  
  
"You don't understand! I have to go to him! He's... he's dying!" Quistis pushed her way through Odine and Ellone and ran out.  
  
****************  
  
Quistis touched Seifer's cheek. She didn't know what she loved about Seifer's cheek. In her own romantic dreams, Quistis' favourite feature about Seifer was his cheek. His flawless face, except for the scar that ran at the top of his nose, intrugued her more than anything else. Tears fell all at once from her already damped eyes and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis called.  
  
Seifer opened his eyes. Instead of a smile Quistis expected to see, his mouth turned into a frown. Quistis closed her eyes and saw his eyes full of sadness and fear. He couldn't speak and that worried her. A gas mask was over his mouth to help him breath. Dr.Kadowaki had mentioned that if he was not sent to the hospital sooner, then he would've died. But Quistis was glad, Seifer had a strong body and a strong heart. That is what made him live, despite of getting fifty stitches to close up all the wounds that could've killed him. Yet, Seifer's face was still in tact, still as beautiful as ever. Quistis couldn't help but touch his cheek once again, but Seifer turned his face away.  
  
Quistis shook her head. "Seifer, please don't feel sorry. It wasn't your fault!" She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her. "Please listen... Seifer, we tried the best as we possibly could, but no matter how much we tried, we still failed. People fail, but as long as we have Alexis in our hearts, she'll always be with us!"  
  
Seifer took her hands in his and attempted to kiss it with his masked lips, but he sighed. Quistis smiled and grasped Seifer's hand tightly. She, instead, brought his hands to her lips and kissed it. She brought his hand to her cheek and began to nuzzle it with all her heart.   
  
"This is only the beginning, Seifer... only the beginning..." Quistis whispered.  
  
  
****************  
  
"Yes! Only the beginning!" she cackled, crossing her arms over her shoulders. Lucia glanced over her shoulder towards the two baskets. She walked over to it and caressed both the babies' cheeks. "Ah, my little ones. I will raise you as if you were my own. Then... when the time is right for you to leave this place, I shall rule the world and rid of the sickening mortals FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Well, that's the end. The epilogue will be the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! See ya next sequel!  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Epilogue

Author's note: Hey everyone! The last of the chapters! I hope you're enjoying reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!   
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
She twirled her ring around her middle fingers, admiring the beautifully done sculpture of the lilly-shaped diamond. It was made from the necklace he gave her into a nice engagement ring. Rubbing her eyes softly with her clenched fists, she turned on her bed, so that her front was facing it and placed a gentle hand on his bare chest. He laid next to her in a peaceful state. She admired the way he looked. He looked calm and normal. Not that Seifer Almasy was not normal, but he looked different somehow. Months and months had already passed and the man she fell in love with, looked different. He looked more older and more mature, than the Seifer Almasy she knew that killed almost all of the inhabitants of Garden. His smirk and his stubborn ways were the only thing that never changed. He called Squall and Zell by their real names, now that was a change, but he never stopped annoying Zell, just for his own benefit. Overall, Seifer was still Seifer. She leaned close and kissed his firm lips, the way to wake him up every morning.  
  
"Good morning," Quistis whispered, rubbing his chest lovingly.  
  
Seifer opened one eye and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Mm... morning...." he mumbled. He opened the other eye and, removing his arm from Quistis, stretched and yawned from his spot. Quistis gave him a beautiful smile and sat up, much to Seifer's disappointment and slipped on blue slippers laying on the floor by the bed. She slid her arms off of the bed and stood up. Reaching for the bathrobe hanging on the bathroom door, she put it on and took her usual clip from her bedside table. Quistis took all of her long golden tresses and clipped it behind her head, into her usual bun. She was startled when strong hands were wrapped around her waist, but relaxed under his comfort.  
  
"Hey, beautiful...." Seifer whispered, kissing her neck.  
  
Quistis laughed, tickled by Seifer's lips on her neck. She placed a hand on his cheek and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with a passionate kiss. "Hi, handsome...." she whispered. She let go and began to walking towards the bathroom. When she noticed Seifer following her with a grin, she turned around and planted a hand on her hip. "And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I dunno.... to the bathroom?" he asked, sheepishly.  
  
Quistis shook her head and wagged a warning finger at him. "No way. I am having my morning shower peacefully by myself. I have a rough day yesterday, you know!"  
  
Seifer walked up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist once again. "Come on! They weren't that bad, were they?"  
  
Quistis sighed, resting her head on his chest. "Maybe not for you, but a woman has to get ready for their wedding, you know! It was terrible! I picked the most beautiful dress that I was sure you'd absolutely love for our wedding, but as I was getting out of the store, it began to rain! I called for a cab, but none of them came! When I finally got a cab, this woman behind me started to tackle me for the cab! I hit her as hard as she could in the stomach, but I had no idea about my strenght that I got her on her knees, groaning in pain. Angrily, the woman..... she.... took my dress and dumped it all over the puddle! I wanted to exchange it, but the woman told me it was the only wedding dress of the kind! Oh... Seifer....."  
  
Seifer cradled her and whispered, "All right, all right, go on and take a shower alone." He wiped the tear from his wife's face and pushed her gently towards the bathroom.  
  
****************  
  
The wedding was a beautiful one. Decorations, organized by Selphie was wonderfully done. White roses and carnations were aligned in two rows down the aisle. There were white garlands hanging from each end of the seats. At the end of the aisle, was a gazeebo, also decorated in white roses and white garlands. Its arch was shaped into a heart and two white doves were inside cages that were hanging at the top of the gazeebo. Rinoa admired the look and applaud Selphie for her fine work. Selphie blushed at the praise and looked past Rinoa to see Zell coming towards them. Selphie smiled and walked up to him, followed by Rinoa and gave her boyfriend a loving embrace. When she let go, she looked at him for a reaction on her job well done.  
  
Zell looked at the church and was flabbergasted at the sight. "You've done an awesome job, Selph!"  
  
Selphie smiled. She looked down sheepishly and played with the sleeves of his shirt. "Maybe one day when we get married, we'll have the same thing done...."   
  
The blond man looked at her in shock. Marriage? Selphie? Marriage? Luckily, before Zell could respond, a young girl was calling to Selphie and asking her about a problem of the lights or something. She gave Zell a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towrads the girl.  
  
Zell took a deep breath and glanced towards Rinoa, who was looking at her in interest. "What?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"When ARE you two getting married?" Rinoa arched an eyebrow at him.   
  
"What does it matter? Just because you and Squall got married or Quistis and Seifer are getting married, doesn't mean Selphie and I HAVE to get married too!" Zell looked away from her.  
  
Rinoa jumped in front of him and looked at him like a curious little girl. "You do love her, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean we have to get married right away!"  
  
"You and Selphie have been together for almost a year now, Zell. When are you going to ask her? Are you scared? Is that why?"  
  
Zell glared towards the brunette. "I'm not scared...."  
  
"Yeah, you are!" Rinoa teased, punching him playfully on the arm.  
  
Zell didn't say anything. Was he REALLY scared to ask Selphie to marry him? 'What if she rejects me?' he thought, looking out the large window of the church.  
  
"What are you talking about? She won't reject you! You saw her just now! She hinted of you two getting married!" Rinoa stepped in front of him.  
  
Zell gave her a firm look. "Get out of my head, Rin...." he said. His look softened when he realized how hurt Rinoa looked. "I.... knew that."  
  
"Uh-huh... sure you did!" she said, smiling.  
  
***************  
  
  
The wedding was a beautiful moment for both Seifer and Quistis, but it was not as memorable as dancing together on the dance floor as Mister and Misses Seifer Almasy. Her dress was more beautiful than the one she picked, which almost made Seifer's jaw dropped when he noticed her walking down the aisle. She simply was beautiful and there no mistaking it. They danced with everyone watching, but Quistis imagined themselves dancing in the garden in her husband's arms. Everyone was there to see them dance. Matron and Cid were there. Tears fell from Matron's eyes, glad to see her two beloved 'children' happily in love. Quistis laid her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath tickling her bare shoulder. Her wedding dress was strapless that fell around her shoulders. Her dress dress had a small slit on her right leg, showing them flawless. She wore white strapless shoes, which fit her perfectly. Quistis wrapped her arms completely around her husband's neck and glanced at right hand where the wedding ring was placed neatlty by Seifer in her middle finger. The ring was beautiful and almost reminded her of Alexis' green and blue eyes. She never noticed it before, but as she pictured the little baby in her mind, she had seen that Alexis did not have blue eyes, but one green eye and one blue eye. A tear escaped her right eye and she wiped it quickly with the back of her hand. She didn't want to remember Alexis as a loss, she wanted to remember Alexis as a found (if you know what I mean). She wanted to remember her smile and her small hands that gripped her large ones before she disappeared out of sight forever....  
  
"Seifer...."   
  
"Hm?" Seifer looked down on her and waited for her to say something.  
  
Quistis smiled. "I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Good Gurl: There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Quistis is pregnant!!!!! Hee hee! Good for you Quistis! Anyway, see you on the sequel everyone! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
